Aprendiendo a Conquistar
by Pierrot 14
Summary: Lucy evita a Natsu y empieza a salir con barios chicos...Natsu se siente raro y decide ir a una misión solo para despejar su mente, en esa misión conoce a una persona que lo ayudara a averiguar lo que le pasa y esa misma persona le dará una forma de resolverlo un poco dolorosa y larga...Un Nalu de varios capítulos por favor lean.
1. Aprendiendo a Conquistar

**Aprendiendo a Conquistar**

Iba una persona de cabellos rosas rumbo hacia Magnolia, un hombre muy conocido por todos por su forma de ser que a muchos hacían reír a otros enfadar porque esta persona además de ser uno de los mejores magos de Fairy Tail, el no era de los mas brillantes, además de que era el muy infantil, eso hacía que el sobresaliera de los demás aunque pareciera un bufón tonto al parecer de los demás. El parecer un bufón no le importaba porque él se divertía haciendo las tontería que él siempre hacia pues su singular sonrisa siempre estaba presente demostrando su felicidad, pero esa vez era la excepción porque el muchacho estaba cayado con una mano en la barbilla y la otra en el codo del otro brazo como si estuviera pensando, además de que se veía muy triste al caminar, que es lo que estaba pensando el mago pelirosa…..

**Natsu POV.**

Porque Lucy no me hace caso, ha estado así desde hace dos semana me siento raro no sé porque, además de que está saliendo con muchos chicos diferentes cada día, eso también me hacen sentir raro, no lo entiendo…

-Lucy porque me evitas-Dije para mí mismo.

-Muchacho-Se oía algo un poco lejos.

-Lucy!-Repetí algo enojado.

-EY MUCHACO CUIDADO!-Ahora si oí pero….

-Qué? Quien me hablaaaaaaa!-Dije cayendo a un agujero en la tierra que no note por estar absorto en mis pensamientos. Después de recibir un buen golpe en la cabeza por la caída me puse de pie para ver qué había sucedido, pero todo eran paredes de tierra a mi alrededor hasta que….

-EY, estas bien?-Pregunto una voz de un chico arriba de mi, voltee hacia arriba para ver quién era.

-Sí, no me paso nada, me ayudas a subir-Le dije para ver si me ayudaba a salir porque el agujero era muy profundo y ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para saltar.

-Espera un momento ya vuelvo-Me dijo para rápidamente en un minuto regresar y aventarme una cuerda que tome para subir, el no tardo nada para subirme.

-Gracias!-Le hable un poco cansado y adolorido de la cabeza, y el hablo….

-No hay problema amigo! Solo ten más cuidado al caminar-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo siento es que venía pensando en algo-Le dije también con una sonrisa.

-Y en que pensabas para venir tan distraído y caer así, a por cierto como te llamas amigo-Me dijo aun sonriendo y sin ninguna preocupación.

-Natsu, y tú!-Le respondí para luego preguntarle.

-Eitan pero dime Ei, mucho gusto-Me dijo mostrándome la mano.

-Mucho gusto Ei-Le estreche la mano.

-Ahora quieres comer algo-El hablo notando mi estomago rugir como un dragón para luego su estomago rugiera dos veces más fuerte.

-Sí, y al parecer tu estas igual-Me levante para ir con él. El de su mochila saco un sartén y unos cuantos ingredientes para hacer de comer, acomodamos unas piedras para poder una fogata y el hiciera de comer, olía delicioso pero aun faltaba así que el pregunto.

-Oye no me quiero meter en lo que no me incumbe, Pero porque estabas tan pensativo y triste?-Me hablo con un tono de preocupación.

-No se-Le respondí pensando en Lucy y en lo que pasa con ella.

-Sí, no quieres hablar no hay probl….-Lo interrumpí.

-No, no es eso es que no sé qué me pasa-Le respondí pensante, lo cual no y….

-Dime qué tal si te puedo ayudar en algo-Me hablo con un tono de un amigo ayudándome.

-Es que Lucy me ha estado evitando y a estado saliendo con muchos chicos y eso me hace sentir raro-Miraba hacia abajo con tristeza al recordar eso.

-Lucy? Tu amiga-Me dijo.

-Si-Hable con un tono muy apagado.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, creo que ya sé que tienes pero debo verificar si es eso-Me sonreía.

-Como?-Ahora yo pregunte un poco intrigado por su respuesta.

-Primero, dime como te sientes cuando ella te evita-Me hablo.

-Etto, etto, la verdad me siento muy triste, porque me hace sentir solo y me duele-Le dije con un poco de vergüenza y tristeza.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, ya veo y ahora dime que sientes cuando ella está con otros chicos-Me siguió diciendo.

-Me enfadan esos bastardos tanto que los quiero golpear, pero por alguna razón veo sonreír a Lucy con esos chicos y me duele-Le hable con más tristeza.

-Sí, es eso y al parecer si tienes "ESO"-El me respondió, acertando con la cabeza.

-Que, que tengo? Dime!-Ahora sí que quiero saberlo, que es lo que está pasando con migo quería saberlo.

-Estas enamorado-Me dijo sin rodeos lo cual me hiso pensar y me saco u sonrojó y….

-Pero Lucy es solo mi amiga-Le respondí pero él me contesto…

-Descríbemela-Pregunto rápido con una ligera sonrisa.

-Es dulce, alegre, muy lista, tiene unos hermosos ojos, hermosa boca que saca una linda sonrisa que tanto me gusta y además es la chica más hermosa del mundo-Hable sin pensar, para luego abrir muy grande los ojos porque supe que era verdad lo que me había dicho Ei.

-Ya te diste cuenta verdad amigo-Me hablo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero porque me duele-Le hable.

-Porque te dan celos que ella este con otros chicos que no sean tu, eso te enfada y te duele-Me respondió mi duda para luego yo.

-Y que debo hacer para que no me duela-Seguí hablando, con ganas de llorar pero no lo hice.

-Dime la quieres mucho-Me hablo con seriedad.

-Sí, hasta daría mi vida por ella-Le respondí.

-Bien, tienes días libres antes de llegar a casa no quiero darte problemas-Me pregunto.

-Sí, no hay problema por?-Ahora pregunte yo.

-Te enseñare como conquistar a tu amada Lucy con unos sencillos pasos que harás para que ella se fije en ti-Me menciono con una sonrisa buscando algo en su mochila de nuevo.

-Y cuáles son esos pasos Ei?-Le pregunte viendo como sacaba un reloj raro de la mochila.

-Tenemos una semana para que aprendas-Me dijo para mover algo en su reloj y me puso una muñequera metálica y rara.

-Que es esto Ei?-No entendía nada.

-Solo digamos que este entrenamiento dolerá las primeras veinticuatro horas y parecerá un mes-Me dijo con algo de sufrimiento en su voz y se puso una muñequera igual.

-Entrenamiento? Espera me va a doler, cuanto?-Me estaba preocupando.

-Sí, el primer paso de cómo conquistar a Lucy es cambiar un poco tu forma de ser, a y lo del dolor recuerda la peor paliza de tu vida-Me estoy asustando al recordar a Erza golpeándome hasta morir.

-Si-Hable temeroso.

-Te dolerá diez veces más que eso-Sentencio temeroso el igual.

-Qué pero porque me dolerá tanto?-Estaba exclamando porque esa tortura.

-No te preocupes este castigo es de dos, a mi me pasara lo mismo e igual sufriré pero lo doble que tu-Me dijo con mucho terror.

-Oye porque me ayudas?-Pregunte con intriga.

-Porque me recuerdas a mí, tenia los mismos síntomas que tu pero nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarme aun cuando lo necesitaba-Me dijo.

-Como lo hiciste?-Pregunte.

-Aprendí solo pero fue muy difícil y doloroso-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y si te dolió tanto porque sonríes?-Hable con curiosidad.

-No me arrepiento, porque gracias a supe que ella estaba enamorada de mi desde hace tiempo pero no me di cuenta hasta tiempo después-Me dijo.

-Entonces tanto dolor para nada-Dije desilusionado por él.

-No, eso me hiso una mejor persona, además de que complazco mas a mi novia-Menciono alegre.

-Como se llama?-Pregunte curioso del porque Ei estaba tan enamorado quería conocer el nombre de esa chica que el ama.

-Lizbeth-Me dijo.

-Bonito nombre-Le dije y me sonrió, lo mismo hice.

-Que mas me quieres preguntarme antes de empezar-Me dijo tranquilo.

-Cuando se acaba esto?-Con un poco de miedo y curioso.

-Hasta que lo hagas perfecto-Ahora quería llorar.

-Pero en una semana-Quiero llorar.

-Amas a Lucy-Sentencio.

-Siiiiiiiiiiii-Grite.

-Pues dolerá hacer que ella te quiera solo a ti-Hablo.

-Lo hare-Yo acepte.

-No dormiremos, no comeremos y sobre todo soportaremos los efectos secundarios-Me hablo y pregunte curioso.

-Efectos secundarios, Cuales?-Ahora de que hablaba.

-Sí, son déjame ver, un gran hambre para aprender alguna materia que aprenderías en la escuela, otro es que te excitaras por casi todo tipo de chicas, claro también un apetito tan grade para alimentar a cinco familias de diez personas, además crecimiento irregular en algunas partes del cuerpo y lo más raro crecerá un miedo irracional hacia algo o un objeto.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-Ahora si tenía miedo y estaba más confundido.

-No te preocupes no ocurre siempre-El me intento calmar.

-Has tenido alguno de esos síntomas-Le pregunte algo curioso.

-Todos-Me dijo y yo me preocupe.

-A que le tienes miedo-

-A Santa Claus y si que e tengo miedo-Se veía aterrorizado al momento de decir Santa Claus.

-Ei, crees que sobreviva-Dije casi al colapso de desmayarme.

-Sí, confía en mí y ve la meta, que no quieres ver a tu linda Lucy enamorada de ti-Me reclamo y me hiso comprender.

-Sí, ESTOY ENSENDIDO!-Sí que lo estaba, porque aunque esto sea una tortura aria lo que fuera por ella, no me importa sufrir, no me importan los efectos secundarios, solo porque ella sonría pero en mis brazos y no en los de los demás bastardos que intentan quitarme a mi chica. Ya lo veras Lucy yo te Conquistare!

-Bien empieza el primer paso de la conquista al cual llamo: Pequeños cambios!-

**Gracias por leer se los agradezco…..Quiero aclarar que este es solo el primer capítulo que llevara una drama divertida, con aspectos lindos, además de algo solo un poco de lujuria…..Cada capítulo tendrá el titulo de un paso diferente para conquistar a Lucy….A y además estuvo bien el personaje que agregue, es que ninguno del gremio me convenció para ese papel….Espero escribir antes los otros capítulos….Sayonara.**


	2. Pasó Uno

**Pasó Uno: Pequeños cambios**

- Bien lo hiciste perfecto, con esto será suficiente por ahora-Hablo un chico de cabello café oscuro hablándole a un chico pelirosa.

-Enserio, ya puedo bajar de aquí-Hablo el pelirosa.

-Si, Natsu ya baja pero ten cuidado al bajar-Hablo de nuevo el moreno.

-Está bien sensei!-Hablo con un tono infantil, ya debajo de una torre donde Natsu entrenaba la mente, mediante meditación.

-Bien alístate te daré las últimas instrucciones-Hablo buscando algo de su mochila el moreno.

-Dime Ei, cuanto estuve aquí parecieron años-Hablo Natsu cambiándose de ropa.

-Pues te lo había dicho, con las pulseras un día parece un mes así que pasaste unos siete meses aquí-Hablo sin preocupación.

-Qué? yo sentí años, espera soy más viejo ahora-Grito el chico pelirosa.

-Espera, no tranquilo no envejece tu cuerpo, aunque si maduras y sentiste todo el dolor-Explico con aire pensativo, aun buscando.

-Sí, lo sé y me dolió demasiado el tercer mes-Hablo pensando en los dolores que tuvo.

-Claro hasta lloraste, ah ya lo encontré-Dijo alegre por encontrar algo de su mochila.

-QUE yo no llore? Quieres pelea!-Hablo Natsu con enojo.

-No tonto, ten esto es tuyo-Dijo el moreno entregándole algo a Natsu.

-Mmmmmmmmm, un piercing para que quiero esto no soy ese imbécil de Gajeel-Hablo haciendo una mueca viendo el piercing.

-Se que no eres Gajeel, pero eso es un reconocimiento de que hiciste este entrenamiento, además esa cosa esta valorado en más de doce millones de jewels, así que cuídalo-Sentencio el chico moreno.

-En serio gracias, pero no me quiero perforar la oreja así que….-Interrumpió al pelirosa.

-Es de imán no te tendrás que perforar la oreja Natsu-Hablo.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno me lo pondré, cuáles son esas indicaciones-Pregunto el pelirosa ya poniéndose el piercing de oro con un rubí.

-Son simples primero que nada al llegar a tu gremio viendo a Lucy si está ahí darás inicio al primer paso del plan, después de eso no aras nada hasta que me llames para darte el siguiente paso de la conquista entendido-Hablo con mucha seriedad el moreno.

-Sí, Pero porque no le doy el seguimiento yo ya sé todos los pasos que hacer pare que debería preguntarte-Hablo Natsu mirando el cielo.

-Porque todas las chicas son diferentes así que son diferentes pasos en un orden diferente para eso me llamaras y me dirás como te va-El declaro hacia al pelirosa.

-Sí, ya entendí bueno entonces hasta luego Ei-Le dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Adiós amigo, cuídate y buena suerte Natsu-Hablo ahora el moreno.

-Sí, me saludas a Lizbeth-Se despedía el pelirosa.

-Claro, ADIOS!-Grito para irse.

El camino hacia Magnolia era de un día entero para llegar hacia que Natsu se fue directo sin detenerse o descansar para llegar lo antes posible para dar marcha al tan esperado pasó uno de su plan para conquistar a su querida rubia. Lo que no sabía Natsu es que todos los del gremio se preocupaban por él. Así que mientras tanto en el gremio más poderoso de Fiore….

-Donde esta ese idiota-Hablo un desnudo Gray que no había notado su repentina desnudes.

-No sé, me está preocupando-Dijo una peliblanca, para luego todo el gremio gritara que Gray se ponga la ropa.

-Sí, es muy raro Natsu ya se ha tardado mucho en esta misión-Dijo Erza.

-Estará bien?-Pregunto Levy preocupada.

-No se preocupen Salamander es un idiota pero sabe cuidarse-Hablo Gajeel calmando a Levy.

-Si él tiene razón flamita sabe cuidarse y también es un idiota-Hablo Gray ya vestido.

-Lucy, qué opinas tu sobre lo de Natsu-Pregunto una Mira aun preocupada.

-Natsu se sabe cuidar no hay nada de qué preocuparse-Dijo no muy convencida, que nadie noto.

-Vas a salir de nuevo con otro chico Lu-chan?-Le dijo Levy sabiendo que su amiga a estado con varios chicos estas semanas.

-Sí, Levy-chan, porque pregunta?-Pregunto un poco avergonzada.

-No por nada Lu-chan-Le dijo con una sonrisa fingida para ocultar su preocupación hacia su amiga.

-Así se ase Lucy, no se debe vivir con un solo chico, hazlos tuyos a todos-Hablo ebria una Cana con un barril de cerveza.

-No nada de eso Cana-Dijo mas avergonzada por su amiga.

-No te preocupes, las chicas sexys como tu pueden tener al chico que quieran-Hablo mas fuerte abrazando a Lucy.

-Bueno es hora de que te vayas Lucy ya anocheció y llegaras tarde a tu cita, esperaremos a que Natsu llegue mañana, así que tengan buenas noches-Le hablo Mira a Lucy.

-Gracias Mira, Sayonara Mina!-Lo dijo no muy convencida y preocupada.

-Adiós Lucy, que te vaya bien-Hablo una Mira con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron haciendo lo de siempre, para después hacer una pelea y una competición de quien bebe mas donde como siempre gano Cana, después de esto todos los miembros del gremio se fueron hacia su casa. Al día siguiente el día comenzó como siempre, Mira con su típica sonrisa, Levy leyendo libros en una mesa, mientras Lucy a su lado le decía a Erza lo que le paso en la cita, también una Cana bebiendo de nuevo, claro y Juvia espiando a gray que se estaba desnudando, Gajeel en una esquina donde aparentaba hacer nada pero Mira noto que estaba viendo a la pequeña Levy leer, todo parecía igual hasta ver a Wendy, Romeo, Happy y Charle hablar con alegría hasta que…

-Hola, como están?-Hablo un pelirosa desde la puerta, todos voltearon alegres pero después de voltear se sorprendieron de lo que vieron y no es por nada porque al chico que vieron no era tal y como lo recordaban que era, es comprensible porque el chico que recordaban tenía un aire de un niño infantil y tonto además de una apariencia para pelear pero…

-Natsu?-Hablo un gato azul viendo al muchacho porque no creía que era su amigo, porque ese muchacho se veía algo diferente y eso era que el aire de niño había cambiado por el de un hombre maduro, elegante e intelectual, además de que partes de su ropa eran diferentes, lo que usualmente llevaba a cambio, un chaleco de vestir negro con una camisa de vestir roja, bueno con sus pantalones cortos de siempre pero no obstante unas chicas del gremio al verlo pensaron que se veía apuesto no prestando atención a sus pantalones solo a su torso y cabeza, donde en su oreja llevaba un piercing de oro con un rubí.

-Chicos?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Natsu estas bien no te paso nada?-Hablo un preocupado Happy.

-No Happy estoy bien no te preocupes-Lo dijo relajado y con tono maduro, haciendo que se preocupara mas.

-Está bien…. Me alegra que estés aquí Natsu!-Hablo más alegre dejando a un lado lo del cambio de su amigo.

-Sí. a mí también me alegra verte Happy-Esta vez el con una sonrisa un poco diferente, pero no fingida si no madura.

-Oye Natsu porque te tardaste tanto en venir?-Pregunto Happy.

-De seguro flamita se perdió en el bosque por lo tonto que es-Hablo Gray, para que todos se prepararan para una de sus habituales peleas pero…..

-Ahora no hielito no quiero discutir contigo estoy cansado-Sentencio Natsu para que todos abrieran la boca por lo que había dicho el pelirosa.

-Que me as dicho estúpido carb…..-Hablaba Gray enojado para luego interrumpirlo con otra cosa más letal y esa era.

-Juvia Gray tiene una foto de ti debajo de su almohada, me conto que antes de irse a dormir siempre la observa con cariño-Dijo Natsu para que todos los demás se quedaran vendo a Gray para el tratar de decir.

-ESO….ESO….NO….ES….-Fue interrumpido por una chica de cabellos azules.

-Es verdad Gray-sama, tiene fotos de Juvia debajo de su almohada-Dijo una Juvia muy feliz viendo a un Gray en shock.

-Etto…etto…etto….MALDITO CARBON ME LO PAGARAS!-Dijo para salir corriendo del lugar siendo perseguido por una juvia emocionada. Todos los chicos ignoraron la actitud de Natsu y empezaron a reír de lo acontecido, el pelirosa se dirigió hacia la barra del gremio donde encontró a Mira sonriente.

-Hola Natsu, quieres una cerveza?-Pregunto a un sonriente.

-No gracias Mira, estoy bien-Respondió con tono tranquilo y una sonrisa como la de Mira, que a mira la estremeció y le saco un ligero sonrojo que el pelirosa noto.

-Sí, no hay problema Natsu-Hablo ocultando su sonrojo. Todo el día paso normal a excepción de Natsu muchos de sus amigos lo saludaron y nomas Wendy, Romeo, Happy y Charle se le acercaron para hablar con él todos los demás hacían lo de siempre, en un rato empezó una tremenda pelea que Natsu ignoro eso sorprendió a las chicas que eran las que no peleaban, pero en un instante una mesa iba volando hacia una Cana que no prestaba atención al instante, pero cuando lo noto era tarde ella cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, eso parecía hasta que algo interrumpió el vuelo de la mesa….

-Porque no me a golpeado esa jodida mesa-Se decía para luego abrir los ojos y sorprenderse con lo que veía.

-Estas bien Cana, No te paso nada-Dijo un pelirosa bajando la mesa que el detuvo y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que ella noto.

-Estoy bien Natsu-Hablo con tono bajo viendo su hermosa sonrisa, donde ella pensó que el muchacho se veía atractivo, para luego sonrojarse y ocultar su rostro.

-Bueno entonces quieren pelea, les daré pelea-Dijo para lanzarse con gran fuerza y entrar a la pelea. El no se había dado cuenta pero tres chicas lo estaban observando fijamente las cuales eran Cana, Mira y …..

-Lu-chan, Lu-chan, Lu-chan-Hablo una pequeña Levy.

-Que, que pasa Levy-chan-Respondió.

-Nada solo que estas babeando por Natsu-Dijo bromeando.

-Que, eso no es cierto-Hablo muy sonrojada.

-No pero si estabas embobada viéndolo-Hablo muy alegre y picara.

-Eso no es cierto Levy-chan-Se sonrojo la rubia.

-Lo que tú digas-Le dijo la peliazul.

-Aunque cambio un poco no lo crees-Pregunto la Lucy, la peliazul asintió para luego disimular leer su libro para ver a Lucy perdida viendo a Natsu para luego decir….

-Sí, sigues haciéndote la tonta te lo robaran-Hablo a lo bajo mientras miraba a Cana y a Mira observar a Natsu.

-Dijiste algo Levy-chan-Pregunto la rubia.

-No, nada Lu-chan no te preocupes-Dijo par ver a sus amigas babeando por el pelirosa que había cambiado un poco pero había fascinado a tres magas en un solo instante.

**Gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic…..el próximo paso será Demostrando talento algunas chicas no solo del gremio estarán fascinadas…Sayonara**


	3. Pasó Dos

**Pasó Dos: Demostrando talento.**

Ya era de noche en la hermosa Magnolia, todo el mundo estaba caminando para sus hogares excepto en un escalándoos gremio donde aun se divertían después de la pelea que hubo, muchos en el gremio en especial hombres estaban golpeados y adoloridos, no por la pelea si no porque Erza se paro para detener a todos, después de ver como tiraron su hermosa y deliciosa rebanada de pastel, muchos salieron volando, otros en OK de un solo golpe y otros ocultos por el miedo. Natsu noto la presencia de Erza atrás de el así que pudo notar los primeros golpes pidiendo esquivarlos con facilidad, al principio se sintió orgulloso y agradecido de sufrir ese entrenamiento para poder aguantar o esquivar peligros eminentes que tomo con Ei, pero por confiarse se descuido y recibió un golpe demoledor para todos, eso dio a parecer pero Natsu solo sintió un golpe normal pero actuó como si lo hubieran dejado en OK porque Ei se lo había pedido, así acabo la pelea, todos los que sobrevivieron a la pelea ayudaron a los demás caídos, todos se fueron a sus asientos a celebrar saberse el por qué pero todos celebraron hasta que….

-Natsu porque no bebes cerveza con nosotros-hip-Hablo Cana ebria.

-No gracias ya no bebo, además ya me voy-Hablo Natsu levantándose de su silla.

-Queeeeeeeee? No te puedo creer has cambiado mucho-hip-Replico Cana sorprendida y aun borracha.

-Sí, me voy Happy si tu quieres te puedes quedar?-Hablo Natsu viendo a su amigo.

-No, me voy contigo Natsu, solo me despido-Siguió su amigo despidiéndose Charle muy animado pero parecía ignorarlo.

-Bueno adiós a todos-Se despidió el pelirosa de sus amigos. El se estaba yendo con su amigo volador sin notar que algunas chicas lo estaban observando, en especial una rubia un poco sonrojada y ebria.

-Porque te vez más guapo tonto-hip-Hablo una rubia muy ebria, pero la oyó una peliazul.

El pelirosa y un gato azul se iban hacia su casa, el pelirosa le contaba a su pequeño amigo lo que le había ocurrido y de inmediato el pequeño gato supo la razón del cambio de su amigo y pregunto my divertido…

-Te gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Le hablo el gato, refiriéndose a Lucy lo cual después se sorprendió por la respuesta.

-No, la amo y pronto ella lo sabrá-Dijo sonriente, pero muy serio.

-Como lo harás Natsu?-Pregunto el felino.

-Primero le hablare a Ei para ver que paso sigue-Hablo sonriente Natsu.

-Ay!, entonces te apoyo-Hablo también sonriente.

Los dos llegaron a su casa el pelirosa fue hacia la habitación para tomar un raro objeto sobre la mesa ponerlo enfrente de sí y encenderlo.

-Hola, Ei estás ahí-Pregunto viendo la luz.

-Lizzz, déjame contestar-Hablo un moreno.

-Está bien, Eitan pero me quedo contigo-Hablo una chica que no se notaba en la imagen del holograma.

-Ei, no quiero interrumpir pero….-Fue interrumpido por.

-No te preocupes Natsu estoy bien, a y otra cosa ella es mi hermosa novia Lizbeth-Hablo un moreno avergonzado por la posición en la que estaba y no era para menos el moreno estaba sentado con los pies abiertos, donde en ese lugar estaba una chica.

-Hola, Natsu me alegra conocerte, Eitan habla mucho de su nuevo amigo-Hablo una hermosa chica, de ojos azules, una piel blanca, un cabello ondulado largo y negro, claro con un escultural cuerpo, pero toso esto lo podía ver gracias a que la pelinegra llevaba solo una camisa de Ei la cual le faltaba en ese instante.

-Mucho gusto Lizbeth-Hablo con una sonrisa y muy formal el pelirosa.

-Solo dime Liz-Le dijo la hermosa chica.

-Sí, Liz-Hablo con un poco de vergüenza viendo a la pareja.

-Dime como te fue amigo-Hablo el moreno, abrasando a su novia.

-Me fue bien, pero no se qué hacer dime-Se interrogo.

-Para eso me tienes amigo, así que no te preocupes, bueno el siguiente paso es: Demostrando talento-Hablo con alegría por su amigo.

-Bueno, ese paso lo sé hacer muy bien-Siguió hablando el pelirosa.

-Sí, pero sin presumir entendido-Le indico.

-Claro sensei, etto-Respondio y luego se avergonzó.

-Que ocurre Natsu?-Pregunto.

-Etto, disculpen si pregunto pero porque están así?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Es que nos acabamos de salir de la ducha…espera eso no-Hablo para luego arrepentirse.

-Discúlpenme, no debí pregu…-Interrumpió la chica.

-No te disculpes la culpa es de Eitan, así que lo castigare-Termino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Espera castigo?, no Liz ahora no-Le dijo el moreno.

-Si, así que lo siento Natsu pero me llevare a tu sensei adiós-Hablo muy sensual para tumbar en la cama a su chico.

-Adiós Ei, nos vemos-Se despidió el pelirosa.

-No espera, ayúdame Nat…..-Se corto la llamada.

-Lo siento Ei, pero me alegra saber que estas feliz-Se dijo así mismo.

-Natsu tengo sueñoooooo-Le dijo un gatito tallándose el ojo.

-Sí, mañana será un buen día-Termino para irse a su cama.

-Buenas noches Natsu-Hablo paro cerrar los ojitos.

-Bunas noches Hippy-Se durmió con una sonrisa.

Los dos se fueron a dormir sin ningún problema en su casa, pero al otro lado de Magnolia dos chicas y un chico caminaban en la calle el chico traía a una de las chicas la cual hablaba en sueños y decía cosas muy reveladoras…..

-NTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Porque no me miras-Hablaba una rubia entre sueños, arriba de la espalda de Gajeel.

-La coneja si que está enamorada-Hablo con un tono de fastidio.

-Sí y al parecer mucho-Siguió la pequeña Levy.

-Entonces, porque está saliendo con tantos debiluchos, en vez de declarársele a salamander-Estaba con curiosidad.

-No sé él porque, pero me está preocupando su actitud-Hablo algo triste.

-Natsu no me toques ahí, pervertido-Hablo aun dormida.

-No se la razón, pero la coneja tiene la misma imaginación que la Juvia-Dijo al oír a la rubia y suspirando.

-No creo que se verd….-Fue interrumpida por la rubia revelando un secretillo de Levy.

-Levy, porque tienes una foto de Gajeel sin camisa-Dijo la rubia entre sueños.

-Qué? ena-Fue interrumpido el ojirojo.

-Si solo su imaginación verdad-Hablo mirando fijamente a Gajeel con un sonrojo que él no noto.

-Sí, su imaginación-Termino algo asustado.

Ellos la dejaron en su departamento para luego irse, los dos caminaron hacia Fairy hills para dejar a la pequeña maga. La noche paso tranquila donde todos descansaron hasta los borrachos de Fairy tail que dormían en la calles. La mañana llego pero todos aun estaban muy dormidos por lo de la borrachera, bueno no todos. Paso el día eran las dos de la tarde y algunos magos llegaban al gremio, pero con un terrible dolor de cabeza, así paso el día hasta que llegaron las chicas del gremio y otras más.

-Hola mina!-Saludo la rubia pero no muy fuerte por su dolor de cabeza, lo mismo para las chicas que apenas llegaban.

-Hola Lucy, parece que aun te sientes mal quieres que te traiga algo-Hablo Mira con delicadeza.

-No Gracias Mira-Hablo ya con menos dolor.

-Anda prueba un poco de pastel-Dijo tratando de convencerla.

-No y que Erza me mate por tocar su preciado manjar-Hablo con un poco de temor.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, hay mucho mira-Hablo señalando algo. Lo que vio Lucy fue a todo el gremio disfrutando de una revenada de pastel, también noto que les fascinaba al parecer era delicioso, lo confirmo viendo a erza comiéndose como veinte rebanadas del pastel. Estuvo un buen rato viendo como comían todos hasta vio a otras chicas de otros gremios como a Jenny de Blue Pegasus otras como Kagura de Mermaid Heels, todas disfrutando de un delicioso pastel.

-Toma Luce pruébalo-Le dijo un pelirosa mostrando un pastel dejándolo en la mesa.

-Está bien Natsu-Hablo con un sonrojo por ver a el pelirosa con una sonrisa. Lucy tomo el tenedor para probarlo y….

-Esta delicioso!-Hablo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa, que a Natsu le encanto.

-Es verdad Mira que le pusiste-Hablo un Gray muy feliz por lo delicioso del pastel.

-Etto, Gray-Trato de hablar Mira pero…

-Es verdad es digno de mi rival poder hacer esto si no, no podría competir con migo-Hablo una Jenny con orgullo y fascinada por el pastel.

-Mina yo n…..-La interrumpieron de nuevo.

-Sí, Mira-nee como lo hiciste-Hablo una Lisanna.

-MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Mira para que le hicieran caso.

-HI!-Acertaron todos con un poco de miedo.

-Yo no hice el pastel lo hiso Natsu!-Hablo con fuerza lo cual todos respondieron con un.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Todos sorprendidos y sin creérselo.

-No eso no es cierto, flamita es un tonto no puede hacer nada, si no destruirlo-Termino Gray refiriéndose a Natsu.

-Que quieres decir stripper sin gracia-Se enojo Natsu pero no salió a pelear.

-Quieres pelea flami…-No termino de hablar porque mira puso un video en el escenario que todos vieron. Ese video era de un Natsu cocinando con una hermosa sonrisa para todas las chicas de ahí viendo y oyendo con mucha atención.

-Donde aprendiste a cocinar Natsu-Hablo una Mira en el video.

-Con un amigo-Respondió con una sonrisa, recordando a su amigo Ei, que le enseño con mucha alegría. Lo que no noto es que hiso sonrojar a Mira y a las chicas que estaban viendo el video.

-Un amigo?-Pregunto Mira ocultando su sonrojo.

-Sí, el me dijo que en una semana aprendería pero fueron como siete meses-Sonrió al recordar las malditas pulseras que alentaban el tiempo y de su entrenamiento.

-Además de pasteles que mas sabes hacer-Pregunto curiosa Mira.

-Déjame ver creo que, espagueti, risotto, carbonara al curry, lasaña, filete, bueno es lo que recuerdo por el momento pero puedo hacer mas, incluyendo postres-Hablo con una sonrisa muy feliz.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eres muy talentoso para la cocina-Hablo curiosa.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar a cocinar lo que quieras-La invito muy alegre.

-Sí, gracias Natsu-Dijo muy sonrojada, para que acabara el video, todos los demás chicos con la boca abierta y muchas chicas sonrojadas.

-Entonces tú lo hiciste Natsu-Pregunto sonrojada la rubia.

-Si te gusto-Le dijo con mucha curiosidad por su respuesta.

-Si esta delicioso Natsu-Le dijo con una sonrisa. Lo que hiso feliz a Natsu es que esa frase abrió una conversación que hace mucho no tenían en tres semanas que el extrañaba y añoraba tener con la chica que tanto amaba. Paso un buen rato de hablar y reír hasta que….

-Lucy-Hablo Natsu viéndola muy fija.

-Si Natsu-Ahora ella lo vio con intriga y un sonrojo.

-Tienes algo aquí-Le dijo acercando su mano hacia su boca donde había un poco de merengue del pastel, le quito el merengue con un dedo y se lo llevo a la boca para degustarlo, además de hacer que Lucy se sonrojara aun mas.

-Natsu no hagas eso-Susurro ocultando su sonrojo.

-Porque?-Se puso en la forma infantil. Todos después de comer, todos se pusieron a pelear y jugar, pero los chicos se reunieron para gritar….

-Mira-sama, cántanos una canción por favor!-Gritaron.

-No sé, está bien-Hablo para subirse al escenario.

-Yo también voy a cantar-Hablo ya arriba Jenny.

-Está bien Jenny entonces haremos un due…-Fu empujada por un Gajeel vestido de blanco y con una guitarra acústica.

-Bueno empezare-El se puso a tocar la guitarra, pero cuando se puso a cantar todos se tapaban los oídos y abucheaban. Así era hasta que….

-Si vas a cantar no lo agás en público-Dijo quitándole la guitarra.

-Maldito salamander si como tú lo hicieras mejor-Replico Gajeel tirado.

-Si flamita, porque no nos deleitas con tu hermosa voz-Hablo con burla Gray.

-Lo hare, pero necesitare ayuda-Miraba por todos lados cuando vio entrar a un amigo que le ayudaría.

-Hola Erza, te quería preguntar si quisieras salir con…-Fue interrumpido Jellal de su invitación por un pelirosa que lo llamaba.

-Jellal, ven a cantar conmigo-Lo invito para subir a cantar.

-Pero iba invitar a…-Miro hacia Erza pero ella le dijo.

-Ayudar a un amigo es importante, ve por favor-Le dijo la peliescarlata sonrojada.

-Está bien Natsu, que vamos a cantar?-Pregunto ya arriba.

-Mmmmmmmmm, Que te parece esta-Le dijo en el oído lo cual el peliazul se sonrojo un poco.

-Está bien pero es un poco…-No pudo terminar porque el pelirosa hablo en el micrófono.

-Esta canción es dedicada par las chicas que tanto amamos-Hablo rápido un pelirosa.

-Natsu porque dijiste eso-Dijo un poco molesto y mas sonrojado.

-Bueno empecemos-Siguió Natsu para empezar a tocar la guitarra.

_**Saying I love you**____**  
**__**Is not the words I want to hear from you**____**  
**__**It's not that I want you**____**  
**__**Not to say, but if you only knew**____**  
**__**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**____**  
**__**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**____**  
**__**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**____**  
**__**Cos I'd already know**____**  
**__**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**____**  
**__**More than words to show you feel**____**  
**__**That your love for me is real**____**  
**__**What would you say if I took those words away**____**  
**__**Then you couldn't make things new**____**  
**__**Just by saying I love you**____****_

_**More than words**____****_

_**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**____**  
**__**All you have to do is close your eyes**____**  
**__**And just reach out your hands and touch me**____**  
**__**Hold me close don't ever let me go**____**  
**__**More than words is all I ever needed you to show**____**  
**__**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**____**  
**__**Cos I'd already know**____****_

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**____**  
**__**More than words to show you feel**____**  
**__**That your love for me is real**____**  
**__**What would you say if I took those words away**____**  
**__**Then you couldn't make things new**____**  
**__**Just by saying I love you**____****_

_**More than words**_

Cuando terminaron de cantar los dos fijaron su mirada hacia el publico pero lo que encontraron no eran solo los miembros del gremio sino también miles de chicas de no se donde salieron pero estaban ahí. Jellal fue más rápido y pudo escapar con una Erza muy sonrojada por la canción que había cantado. Pero Natsu se quedo ahí estático sin saber que hacer pero alguien lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo de ahí con mucha velocidad.

-Qué? Cómo? Cuando?-Se pregunto ya en tierra.

-Ya regresaste Natsu, pero tenemos que irnos-Hablo su rescatadora.

-Lucy?-Pregunto, viendo a su hermosa chica. Pero mientras tanto en el gremio.

-Bha se me adelanto-Dijo una Jenny muy enojada.

-Si a todas se nos adelanto-Hablo mira con una sonrisa.

-Pero no crea que se lo quedara, mañana será un buen día-Jenny sonreía porque al parecer quería a Natsu para a ella sola. Volviendo a Natsu y Lucy sentados atrás de un árbol en el parque.

-Gracias por salvarme Lucy-Le agradeció.

-No hay problema para eso estoy aquí, pero no lo vuelvas hacer que tal si no estoy ahí para ayudarte-Le explico la rubia.

-Está bien, no cantar y ya no cocinare nunca más-Dijo en broma.

-No es necesario que llegues a hasta ese extremo, si quieres cocinar o cantar solo hazlo conmigo-Hablo en lo bajo, pero el pelirosa no oyó.

-Que dijiste Lucy?-Pregunto al no oír a la rubia.

-Nada, no te preocupes-Se defendió con un poco de vergüenza.

-Oye vamos a comer algo Luce-Hablo con su habitual sonrisa pero con un sonrojo.

-Lo, lo, lo siento Natsu tengo una cita-Le dijo deprimida. Natsu se deprimió y enfado pero no podía dejare ver eso así que contesto.

-A esta bien será para la otra que te diviertas Lucy-Dijo apretando los puños con furia y yéndose.

-Natsu-Dijo una rubia para ponerse a llorar cuando el pelirosa ya no estaba, pero alguien ya la estaba calmando.

-Lo siento Lu-chan pero tu te buscaste esto-Trato de calmar una pequeña Levy.

-Pero porque no se fija en mi Levy-chan-Hablo entre llanto.

-Últimamente tu le has dado motivos Lu-chan-Le respondió acariciando la cabeza de la rubia.

-Pero yo lo amo-Sentencio la rubia. En ese mismo instante un pelirosa hablaba con un moreno por medio de un aparato extraño.

-Temía que pasara esto-Hablo el moreno.

-Que hago Ei, que debo hacer?-Apretaba los diente con furia.

-Haremos un paso muy arriesgado, pero disculpa por lo que voy a decir, si ella te ama sufrirá con este paso pero le gustara-Muy serio estaba el moreno.

-Cual paso es?-Estaba curios por ese paso.

-El paso numero tres: Celos y seducción sexual-Termino.

-…..QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Grito avergonzado.

**Gracias por leer mi Fanfic….Como ya lo dijo Ei el próximo capítulo es Celos y seducción sexual espérenlo….Además si quieren oír la canción se llama more than words de extreme…Sayonara!**


	4. Pasó Tres

**Pasó Tres: Celos y Seducción Sexual.**

-…QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Grito avergonzado.

-SI, pero hay un problema, no sé como ejecutar ese paso-Hablo rascándose la cabeza de vergüenza el moreno.

-Qué? yo tampoco entonces como hare ese paso-Pregunto un poco decepcionado.

-No sé, aunque podremos cambiarlo por otro paso, la verdad es el más factible pero no es indispensable-Hablo con más calma.

-Si está bien no hay ningún pro-Fue interrumpido por una vos de chica.

-No chicos, eso no está bien, si escogieron ya un camino deben seguir en ese mismo camino-Hablo una chica de ojos azules.

-Pero Liz, no sé cómo hacerlo-Se defendió Ei.

-Enserio podría jurar que me hiciste paso más de unas veinte veces con migo-Hablo la ojiazul recordando, lo que puso a pensar Ei.

-Que yo hice algo así cuando-Pregunto mas avergonzado.

-Claro que sí o no recuerdas-Hablo, para luego acercarse a su novio al oído y contarle algo que nomas ellos oyeran.

-Mmmmmmmmm….Que pero yo no sabía que te estaba…-Hablo entre cortado por la vergüenza.

-Sí, eres un experto en dar celos y en seducción, solo que no te das cuenta de cuando lo haces-Tenia una sonrisa picara.

-Lo sigo haciendo verdad-Bajo la cabeza por la vergüenza, lo cual ella asintió. Después de su ligera conversación ella se fijo en Natsu para decirle.

-No te preocupes, yo seré esta vez la maestra cariño-Ella termino para darle un beso a su novio y el trago en seco por un poco de miedo.

-Está bien sensei-Hablo también con un poco de miedo.

-Mmmmmmmmm, entonces empecemos, dime como es Lucy-Hablo ella para que Natsu le explicara todo de ella, notando una amplia sonrisa en el.

-Sí que estas enamorado amigo-Hablo Ei también oyendo.

-Ya veo, esto será un poco divertido, ya sé qué hacer, primero será que encuentres a una chica muy hermosa que haga que Lucy tenga celos de ella-Hablo muy confiada.

-Qué y cómo voy hacer eso-Hablo muy pensativo por lo que acaba de decir la hermosa maestra.

-En eso te vamos ayudar no te preocupes-Le dijo muy tranquila.

-Ayudar cómo?-Hablo confundido.

-Solo digamos que mañana te vemos, así que no salgas de tu casa-Termino para despedirse y cavar la llamada.

-Que quiso decir con eso?-Se pregunto algo confundido. Después de de terminar la llamada se dispuso irse a bañar, luego cenar algo e irse a dormir.

La noche para el pelirosa fue tranquila pero no para una chica rubia que estaba muy triste al otro lado de Magnolia, estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado y echo hoy, pero no estaba sola la estaba tranquilizando una pequeña maga de cabellos azules.

-Dime Lu-chan porque estas así-Pregunto aunque ella ya sabía.

-Es que el es tan tonto e inocente como un niño y no se da cuenta do lo que siento por el-Ella hablaba muy triste comiendo helado de vainilla.

-Natsu?-Pregunto como si no supiera.

-Sí, lo amo pero ese tonto no se da cuenta-Ahora un poco enojada engullendo un bote de helado de chocolate, viendo a su amiga como si le fuera a decir la respuesta a su pena.

-No se Lucy pero, si lo amas tanto porque has ignorado a Natsu y has salido con tantos chicos?-Pregunto para quitarse la duda de la cabeza.

-Porque?...Cana me dijo que si un chico te amaba mostraría muchos celos cuando te ven con otro chico-Dijo muy avergonzada por su respuesta.

-A si que le hiciste caso a Cana-Hablo con una mano en la frente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Si-Hablo en lo bajo ocultando un sonrojo de la vergüenza que sentía.

-Perdón por lo que voy a decir Lu-chan pero acaso eres tonta-Hablo un poco decepcionada por lo que a veces su amiga puede llegar a ser tan tonta.

-Si ahora me arrepiento-Hablo muy triste pensando en su querido pelirosa que había cambiado, pero le gustaba así de todos modos.

-Y como no arrepentirse, en una semana el infantil y tierno Natsu se transformo en un atractivo y sensual Natsu que todas las chicas quieren-Hablo pensando en el pelirosa y en su cambio.

-Sí, y para acabar le mentí diciéndole que tenía una cita hoy-Hablo más triste que antes.

-Hay Lu-chan si sigues así pronto lo perderás por completo-Hablo acariciando la cabeza de su amiga.

-Sí, pero ya no mas hare lo imposible para que él se fije en mi sin tener que recurrir a lo celos-Hablo con la cabeza en alto.

-Yo te apoyo Lu-chan, así que te ayudare en lo que puedas-Siguió hablando con una sonrisa.

-Mañana será un buen día para comenzar a conquistarlo, lo primero será mostrarle que una chica linda como yo no se consigue fácilmente-Hablo muy orgullosa de sí. Ella termino para irse a dormir pero lo que ella no sabía es que su plan iba ser opacado por otro más grande que ideaba una chica de ojos azules, un plan tan maquiavélico que asustaba a los más valientes. La noche paso calmada, todos descansando para un nuevo día. Ese día ya avía llegado, todos aun seguían dormidos incluyéndose el peli rosa estaba tranquilamente hasta que…

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC. Se oyó en la perta tocar con fuerza lo cual despertó a Natsu para que el contestar.

-Quién es?-Pregunto tallándose los ojos.

TOC, TOC, TOC. Sonó de nuevo.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya voy, ya voy no toquen mas-Hablo arto por tanto ruido a esa hora de la mañana. Se puso un short para salir abrir, cuando abrió la puerta su sorpresa fue enorme.

-Buenos días Natsu-Hablo un chico acompañado de una hermosa chica.

-Buen día Natsu-chan-Hablo la chica para luego el pelirosa hablar.

-Ei, Liz, Que hacen aquí?-Pregunto el pelirosa aun con sorpresa.

-Vinimos ayudarte con el paso tres-Hablo la chica muy sonriente.

-Así que empecemos amigo-Ahora dijo Ei.

-Solo una pregunta-Dijo el pelirosa apuntado algo.

-Cual?-Hablaron al unisonó los novios.

-Para que son esas maletas-Hablo muy curioso.

-Perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero nos quedaremos un tiempo contigo, solo hasta que Lucy sea tuya-Explico la chica.

-Pero no tengo suficientes habitaciones-Dijo señalando la casa detrás de el.

-No te preocupes Eitan hará más grande la casa-Hablo muy tranquila.

-Pero está bien así-No quiso ser grosero con ella.

-Bueno solo pensé que te gustaría tener una casa más grande para que Lucy venga más seguido y después se mude contigo, pero si no quieres-Hablo con un tono para convencer.

-No, Ei te ayudo a hacer más grande la casa-Dijo imaginándose viviendo con Lucy.

-Está bien Natsu entonces nos dejas pasar a la casa?-Termino la chica.

-Sabes me da miedo cuando controlas a la gente-Dijo con miedo Ei.

-Sí, pero también sé que te gusto así-Hablo con picardía.

-Sí y me encantas-Sonrió para que ella se sonrojara.

-Y dices que no sabes seducir, tonto-Le hablo para besarlo y luego pasar a su nueva casa. Después de un rato de acomodar las cosas los cuatro se sentaron, diciendo los cuatro porque ahora el gatito estaba despierto y siendo abrasado por una pelinegra muy hermosa. Tres estaban en la mesa, porque uno se paro para hacer de desayunar.

-Como quieren sus huevos?-Pregunto Ei.

-Escalfados por favor-Hablo ahora el pelirosa.

-Sí, y tú como los quieres Liz-Se dirigió a su novia.

-Como los quiere Natsu-Le respondió abrazando más fuerte a Happy, a lo cual el gato disfrutaba con pensamientos pervertidos hasta que…..

-No hay de comer para los pervertidos-Hablo con un poco de furia Ei. Lo cual el gato se separo de ella y se sentó a un lado de su amigo.

-Perdón Ei-El gato hablo un poco asustado.

-No te preocupes y come-Se acerco con un pescado para dejarlo enfrente del gato.

-Gracias Ei!-Dio un pequeño salto para comer.

-Bueno y aquí están los suyos-Se dirijo a los otras dos personas que estaban en la mesa.

-Gracias, amigo-El pelirosa hablo.

-Gracias cariño-Su novia se hiso un poco a un lado para que su novio se sentar con ella.

-De nada linda-El chico se sentó y la beso.

-Disculpen si interrumpo, pero como haremos el tercer paso-Hablo con un poco de pena.

-A si disculpa Natsu, para este paso necesitaras tener una cita con una chica muy hermosa, para que Lucy tenga celos de ella-Ella hablo dándole de comer a su novio.

-Si eso ya me lo dijiste pero cual chica y como la voy a invitar?-El respondió con un poco de inseguridad.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, con el entrenamiento de Ei están fácil de encontrar y pedirle una cita a una linda chica-Hablo con seguridad y un poco de enfado.

-Enserio?-Pregunto ahora un poco confundido.

-Sí, tu maestro le salía muy bien el tener citas con lindas chicas-Estaba más enojada.

-Es verdad Ei?-Quiso saber el pelirosa.

-No recuerdo haber ido a una cita con alguna chica, solo recuerdo que ellas me invitaban a divertirme, aunque algunas me decían que es más divertido ir a un hotel con ellas-Hablo inocente, un poco confundido y atemorizado por un aura negra alado de él.

-Y que hacían en el hotel?-Pregunto el muy inocente.

-Si cariño que hacían?-Ella dijo con un aura mas oscura.

-No se que querían hacer, porque siempre me iba entes, les decía que no podía porque me tenía que ir a dormir temprano-Seguía en modo inocente, pero con mucho miedo de su novia.

-Enserio me lo juras cariño-Hablo aun furiosa a su novio que tenía miedo.

-Sí, enserio aunque la única con la que si fue a divertirme pero fue en mi casa fuiste tú Liz, además no pensé que era ese tipo de diversión-Se mostro un sonrojo por parte de los dos.

-SE GUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTAN!-Dijo el gato con una sonrisa picara. En vez de sonrojarse más el chico solo asintieron para luego fijarse de nuevo en el pelirosa.

-Regresando al tema, básicamente con el entrenamiento de Eitan la chica que necesitas para este paso tocara a la puerta-Ella explico regresando al tema.

-No creo que se así-Hablo con un poco de ingenuidad.

-No Natsu, Liz está hablando en sentido figur-Fue interrumpido por un ruido.

Toc, Toc. Se oyó un ligero ruido en la entrada.

-Quien será?-El hablo para ir abrir la puerta.

-No creerás que sea-Ei pensaba en la ligera posibilidad de que fuera…

-Que es una chica linda?-Ella hablo con una sonrisa como si supiera que en efectivo era una chica.

.

.

.

Después de un rato de lo ocurrido en la casa de Natsu, el ya estaba en la puerta del gremio algo avergonzado por lo que paso en la mañana, así que después de meditar un rato el entro. Saludo a sus amigos y se sentó en una mesa con su amigo Happy, luego se les unió Gajeel y Lily. Los cuatro estaban hablando muy bien de cosas que solo los hombres entienden. Así siguió hasta que…

-HOLA MINAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Saludo una muy animada rubia acompañada de una pequeña maga de cabellera azul.

-Hola chicos-Saludo más calmada la pequeña.

-Hola chicas les sirvo algo-Saludo mira muy animada y ofreciéndoles algo.

-No gracias mira, has visto a Natsu?-Se negó con cortesía para luego preguntar por el pelirosa.

-El está con Gajeel sentados por haya-Ella le respondió señalando con la mirada.

-Gracias Mira-Agradeció par irse junto con Levy.

**Lucy POV.**

Está bien ya me siento mejor, esta vez hare las cosas bien y no dejare que me quiten a mi Natsu. Primero que nada era poder hablar de nuevo con Natsu, eso ya está resuelto, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es estar asolas con él para poder conquistarlo…..

-Natsu, me preguntaba si quieres ir una misión solo nosotros-Hable sin rodeos al tema, lo cual Levy me había dicho que era la mejor opción.

-Lo siento Lucy pero no puedo hoy-Me dijo lo cual me sorprendió.

-EH….. Porque?-Pregunte con necesidad de saber cuál era la razón de que el no vendrá conmigo a una misión.

-Es que tengo una cita-Que? Que el que? No puede ser, no lo puedo creer como que tiene una cita.

-Enserio salamander y quien es la desdichada?-Hablo con burla Gajeel siendo que yo no puedo hablar del shock en el que entre.

-Si quien es la siega y fea chica en la que se fijo en ti flamita-Hablo Gray con burla, lo cual me dio gracia por lo que le dijo a la chica,

-Tú crees que sea fea y siega esa chica Gray-sama?-Pregunto Juvia con un poco de intriga.

-Claro, solo una chica fea y siega se fijaría en el-Espera yo amo a Natsu, Gray me estaba diciendo fea y siega.

-Si, quien saldría con el-Ahora Gajeel, tengo muchas ganas de golpearlos.

-Pues yo saldré en una cita con el-Se oyó una voz muy conocida por nosotros, así que nos giramos para ver quién era y luego sorprendernos.

-JENNYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-Todos gritamos.

-Hola Natsu solo vine a recordarte que nos vemos a las siete en el parque, no lo olvides guapo-Ella se acerco a Natsu, lo cual me hiso enfadar.

-Sí, te estaré esperando-El estaba sonrojado? Esa arpía iba a salir en una cita con mi Natsu, esto no puede ser.

-Nos vemos Natsu-chan-Maldición porque no puedo decir nada, espera que está haciendo ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. No no no no, no me lo puedo creer esa bruja beso a Natsu.

-Yo también me voy tengo que ir a prepararme-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? No ese tonto en verdad se lo está tomando enserio.

-Lu-chan estas bien?-Pregunto mi mejor amiga, pero yo no respondía.

-Levy-chan-Le hable.

-Si Lu-chan?-Se veía confundida.

-Hoy no agás planes para la noche-Le ordene aun furiosa.

-Porque Lu-chan?-

-Porque hoy arruinaremos una cita-Le dije con una sonrisa macabra.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-Se sorprendió mi amiga por lo qu le acababa de decir. Pero lo que decía era verdad no dejare que me quiten a Natsu así que tendré que arruinar su cita, lo siento Jenny, Natsu es mío y de nadie más.

**Normal POV.**

El chico se dirigió a su hogar para ir arreglarse para su cita. El iba muy tranquilo y sin prisa, el veía los lugares de la ciudad para darse una idea a donde ir en su cita con Jenny. Estuvo en buen rato caminando sin preocuparse y ya había pasado una hora, pero no le importo porque aun tenía dos horas para arreglarse y ya estaba cerca de su casa así que se dirigió hacia ella. Aun estaba muy tranquilo caminando a pocos metros de su casa, hasta que una pequeñísima cosa cambio…..

-Pero qué demonios?-El pelirosa maldijo por lo que vio y no pudo creer.

-Hola Natsu, tardaste un poco en llegar así que Eitan y yo ya terminamos-Hablo una chica con ropa de construcción, pero con un toque muy sexy aunque sea para trabajar la ropa.

-Cuanto me tarde?, tres meses-Aun seguía muy sorprendido.

-No pero Eitan es muy rápido trabajando-Eso parecía, porque en tan solo cinco horas el maestro de Natsu había ampliado la casa de una forma increíble.

-Que tal Natsu espero te guste-Ei le hablo bajando de una escalera y Natsu no decía nada. Como no estarlo de la pequeña casa de una sola habitación cambio totalmente, ahora la casa tenía dos pisos, además de unos hermosos acabados en la madera con un techo de tres aguas, la casa era de color blanca y el techo era rojo, en la segunda planta se mostraba un amplio balcón donde fácilmente cabían diez personas. Después de estar un buen rato en shock desidia hablar.

-Costó mucho esto?-El seguía un poco impresionado.

-No te preocupes Natsu, esto es solo un agradecimiento por dejarnos hospedarnos en tu casa-Liz le dijo Natsu para que el voltear ver a Ei pero el también decía lo mismo

-Pero creí que solo íbamos hacer otro cuarto-El respondió.

-Solo uno, no amigo son tres recamaras normales y una principal donde tú y Lucy se quedaran cuando sean novios-Hablo muy confiado el moreno.

-Bueno me voy a bañar y alistarme para la cita, donde está el baño-Le dijo a los dos para luego preguntar por el baño.

-Arriba la segunda puerta hacia la derecha, el agua ya esta caliente-Le hablo el moreno.

-Gracias Ei-Le agradeció para irse, pero antes de eso…

-Arréglate bien mientras nosotros preparamos los disfraces para ayudar en la cita-Ella hablo refiriéndose al plan.

-Sí, pero no se que usar-El estaba pensando en que usar.

-No te preocupes te deje algo de Ei arriba de tu cama-Ella le dijo a Natsu. El asintió y se marcho para irse a bañar. Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad dos chicas en un departamento estaban ideando un plan para arruinar una cita.

-A si Eitan, dime a que le teme Natsu-La chica tenía una sonrisa un poco macabra.

-Lo siento Liz le prometí que nunca lo asustaría-El hablo muy orgulloso.

-Sí, pero yo no lo hice-Ella daba mas miedo cada vez.

-Pero…..Liz….yo no…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maldición está bien-El no pudo aguantar y le hablo al oído de lo que el pelirosa temía.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm esto será muy divertido-Ella hablo con malicia.

**Lucy POV.**

Ahora ya estamos listas para hacer que la cita de Natsu salga mal, pero antes una revisión.

-Repasemos Levy-chan-Le hable a mi amiga.

-Está bien Lu-chan-Ella hablo cansada.

-Disfraces-

-Si-

-Resortera-

-Si-

-Proyectiles mágicos-

-Si-

-Dinero-

-Sí, pero para que necesitamos dinero?-Ella pregunto.

-Por si hay un problema y tenemos que improvisar-Le conteste.

-Está bien, si en verdad vamos hacer esto nos tenemos que disfrazar ya-Me hablo con mucha razón.

-Tienes razón cambiémonos-Hable para levantarme y ponerme el disfraz. Me tarde un poco pero me lo puse muy bien, porque ni me parecía a mí, también en el caso de Levy. Una forma de verlo es yo tenía el pelo teñido de rojo, Levy de castaño, también mis ropas eran más abrigadoras de lo normal, Levy un poco más reveladora de lo usual, además de que usamos un pequeño hechizo para cambiar voz, estatura y el tamaño de nuestros pechos. Así que cuando teníamos ya los disfraces nos dirigimos al parque para empezar a arruinar la cita. Ya eran las siete así que nos apresuramos a llegar, cuando llegamos vimos a Natsu estaba, espera un momento….. el estaba vestido como un chico de película muy guapo, el traía unos pantalones blancos de vestir, unos zapatos negros, una camisa de vestir rosa siendo cubierta por un chaleco de vestir negro, tenía también el cabello arreglado y el piercing que traía era diferente ahora era un diamante rosa…El se veía totalmente atractivo y sexy, maldición porque no soy yo la que debe tener una cita con el, tranquila después de esto él será solo tuyo, solo no pienses en lo sexy que se ve Natsu, no pienses en eso, no lo agás…..Estúpido y sensual Natsu. Después de unos diez minutos de esperar llega Jenny también muy arreglada ella llevaba, un short negro, una diminuta blusa de tirantes en rojo, un saco gris, con unas botas negras de plataforma y un bolso gris. Llevaba el cabello suelto cubriéndolo con una boina, además llevaba un diminuto dije de un estrella en el cuello, un anillo y una pulsera con el mismo dije. Como la odio maldita, primero se lleva a Natsu y ahora se ve tan linda que cualquier chico estaría a sus pies, pero no dejare que Natsu sea el caso.

-Bien Levy-chan empieza el plan-Estoy furiosa.

-Si Lu-chan-Me dijo mi amiga. Nos sentamos en una banca aparentando ser amigas recentrándose después de un largo tiempo. En unos pocos minutos Natsu y la bruja se estaban yendo, esperamos un poco para que no sospecharan, ya casi no los veíamos así que fuimos caminando hasta ellos pero lento y sin formar sospechas, caminamos unos cinco minutos para luego ver que ellos se metían a un restauran no muy lujoso pero muy bonito. Nosotros también entramos y nos sentamos a unas tres mesas de distancia. Ellos se estaban divirtiendo mientras que nosotras los veíamos, así que para impedir que se sigan divirtiendo daremos el primer paso.

-Levy-chan la resortera y un proyectil mágico-Le susurre.

-Aquí tienes Lu-chan, pero dime qué efecto tiene este proyectil?-Mi amiga pregunto con curiosidad.

-Solo digamos que la bruja olerá muy mal-Sonreí maliciosa, apunte a Jenny justamente en la cabeza, iba ser perfecto hasta que….

-Disculpe puedo tomar su orden-Apareció una camarera de la nada moviendo mi mano y fallando el tiro, donde el proyectil llego fue a una ventana abierta donde pasaba ¿Gray?

-Mmmmmmmmm, que huele así de horri-Dijo para después desmallarse, maldición falle es maldita camarera. Quise intentar de nuevo pero esa terca camarera pasaba cada cinco segundos lo cual no me permitió arruinar su diversión. Ya paso una hora y ellos ya habían acabado de comer así que Natsu pago la cuenta, ella se tomo la descara libertad de abrazarse al brazo de Natsu y luego irse. Nos dispusimos a irnos pero…..

-Disculpe su cuenta-Hablo la fastidiosa camarera, yo estaba furiosa con ella como que la cuenta yo no pedí nada, espera acaso.

-Lo siento Lu-chan estaba muy rica la pasta-Se disculpaba mi amiga, solo me retuve la ira y pague. Nos fuimos un poco apresuradas para alcanzarlos los vimos en una calle donde había un circo callejero. Natsu le estaba comprando un algodón de azúcar a la bruja, asi que viene el otro pasó hacer que se avergüence en público. Para esto necesitaremos a unos…

-Onee-chan me das una moneda para comprar un algodón-Bingo niño.

-Marco no le pidas cosas a un desconocido, discúlpenlo-Hablo otro niño un poco mas grande.

-No hay problema pero si quieren el algodón me harían un favor-Les hable para decirles las indicaciones a los oídos de los niños. El plan era fácil lo único que tenían que hacer era levantarle la falda y quitarle sus pantis.

-Entendido-Les dije mostrando dos algodones de azúcar.

-Si Onee-chan-Hablaron al unisonó. Iban corriendo hacia su objetivo ya estaba echo y no podría fallar pero…. Porque hay un maldito pero?

-Necesito dos niños fuertes y valientes para mi acto, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, que tal ustedes dos-Era el maldito payaso que estaba jugando y haciendo tonterías, no me había importado ese payaso pero porque tuvo que señalar a esos dos niños con los que había hecho un trato para arruinar la tarde de la bruja.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Los dos niños se fueron junto al payaso, para ayudarlo en su acto. Quería golpear al maldito pero se estaban yendo los dos así que tome de la mano a Levy y fuimos tras ellos, cuando nos estábamos yendo solo vi al payaso reír como si hubiera ganado, MALDITO PAYASO. Caminamos un poco rápido para no perderlos, los encontramos en la plaza ahí estaban los dos muy abrazados. En verdad mas parecía que Natsu la abrazaba por miedo a algo que por gusto, salo miraba a Natsu y a la bruja bien abrazada ante una camarógrafa que les iba a tomar una foto. Eso me hiso enfadar mas por tres malditas razones, uno ella lo estaba abrazando, dos se iban a tomar una foto como si fueran pareja y tres tenia celos de que yo no era en ese momento es bruja para estar un momento con mi Natsu, ahora si ya no aguanto iré ahí y le quitare a Natsu pero…Otro jodido pero, ahora queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Disculpen chicas, mi nombre es Shisei-chan me preguntaría si me pueden ayudar?-Hablo una chica interceptando nuestra vista pero no estaba enojada si no maravillada por la hermosa chica enfrente de nosotras, no es que batee para el otro lado si no que se reconocer cuando alguien es guapo o linda, pero ella era hermosa tanto que dejaba atrás a Mira y a Jenny por mucho. Y como no ella tenía cosas tan sobresalientes como por ejemplo, ella era alta como de 1.85m, también tenía un tono de piel moreno pero muy claro dándole un aire de delicadeza, además de unos ojos muy lindos resaltados por un muy buen maquillaje, su cabello era largo y ondulado de color negro intenso. Eso la hacía un poco misteriosa y elegante pero algo que también tenía, era una gran figura de unas impresionantes medidas 112-60-92, si eso no era suficiente su ropa hacia que resaltara mas, llevaba una minifalda blanca que muy apenas cubrían los muslos, sus piernas eran adornadas por unas botas negras de plataforma que llegaban hasta poco arriba de sus rodillas, en su torso traía una blusa negra con un gran escote, pero tenía una torera de peluche blanca y una bolsa blanquinegra. Así estuve un rato pensando que quería una chica hermosa como ella de mí.

-SI que necesitas?-Respondí.

-Es que tengo una cita con mi novio en el parque pero me perdido, no tengo buena orientación-Así que se perdió no hay problema en decirle la dirección.

-Es por ahí-Le señalo Levy-chan.

-Gracias queridas-Se fue la hermosa Shisei-chan.

-Que hermosa chica no Lu-chan-Me dijo mi amiga.

-Siiiiiiiiiiii-Solo pude acertar.

-Me pregunto cómo será su novio para que una chica como ella se interese en él y salga en una cita con el-Mi amiga tenía razón que clase de chico…un momento CITA! NATSU!, voltee a ver si aún seguía aquí, pero ya no estaba él había desaparecido, lo intente buscar pero no lo encontré, así que me resigne me despedí de Levy-chan y me fui a mi departamento. Al llegar me metí a la bañera para relajarme e intentar quitarme la sonrisa de Natsu y la de la maldita bruja, así estuve un buen rato hasta oi como empezó a llover, ya llevaba media hora así que me salí de la bañera y me puse una toalla en el cuerpo mientras me secaba el cabello hasta que…..se oyó la ventana deslizarse, y unos pasos, me asuste agarre lo que tenía a la mano para defenderme pero era un cepillo cuando vi un sombra iba a golpearlo pero su voz me hiso parar…..

-No me golpes Lucy soy yo Natsu-Hablo él.

-Natsu…..Porque entras por mi ventana-Me puse feliz para luego enfurecer.

-Lo siento Lucy es que cuando iba hacia mi casa empezó a llover y tenía que encontrar refuuuuu-ACHU!-El estornudo.

-Ya no me expliques nada. Ve a tomarte un baño y deja toda tu ropa en la lavadora, te daré un cambio de ropa de la otra vez que te quedaste a dormir-Dije mostrando una cara de enfado. Al terminar de hablar el se metió a bañar yo le deje el cambio de ropa aun lado de la puerta del baño. Estuvo silencioso así fue un rato hasta que….

-Lucy solo hay ropa interior- El hablo para luego salir de baño…..

-Pero si yo te deje mas ro…-Me quede muda a lo que vi, y no era para menos el solo tenía un bóxer que estaba muy apretado demasiado, mostraba su hermoso cuerpo y su, su, su…

-Lucy estas bien-Porque no puedo dejar de verlo y a su amigo.

-Etto-Quise decir algo cuando él se me acerco a la frente, yo me sonroje mucho y el hablo.

-Parece que no tienes fiebre, entonces porque estas tan roja?0-Me dijo y me sorprendí, tenía que hacer algo si no…..

-Natsu no te me hacer queeeeeee!-Me hacia atrás y me tropecé agarrándolo a el y el cayendo en sima de mi. Perfecto ahora estábamos en una posición más comprometedora, el estaba encima de mi sin nada de ropa excepto sus bóxer, su entrepierna y su amigo pegados en mi…no podía verlo a los ojos, pero no se porque pero me siento más caliente, el tener un Natsu semidesnudo, no es sano porque en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era hacerlo mío, quitarle su inocencia, primero lo llenaría de besos apasionantes para bajar con cada beso y hacerlo estremecer, luego quitarle su única prenda, para dejar libre su amigo y…..

-Lo siento Lucy me voy a levantar-Mi fantasía fue interrumpida.

-No pasa nada Natsu-Le dije ocultando mi sonrojo.

-Lucy creo que es hora de dormir-El me dijo un poco nervioso.

-Sí, claro bueno buenas noches-Le dije para meterme a mi cama y él se acostó en el suelo pero yo lo quería cerca así que…

-Natsu tengo frio, dormirías con migo-El no dijo nada per se levanto y se metió en mi cama para luego hablarme.

-Así-Me pidió mi opinión.

-Si, oye Natsu te divertiste en ti cita-Le pregunte algo intrigada y deprimida.

-Sí, pero al último Jenny me dijo que fuéramos a su departamento, que ahí iba haber mas diversión, pero yo me negué-Maldita bruja el quería hacer a Natsu lo mismo que yo hace un instante…..No me arrepiento y no perdonare a esa bruja.

-Nunca bayas a divertirte con alguna chica a su casa, a menos de que sea yo-Le dije pensando en lo que podríamos hacer.

-Está bien te lo prometo-Lo dijo como un niño que lindo.

-Creo que será muy pronto-Le dije para irnos a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV.**

En ese momento pero al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Nunca me volveré a convertir en chica-Dijo un moreno mu sonrojado.

-Pero si te veías muy linda Shisei-chan, en especial con esa ropa-Hablo con burla.

-Porque me diste esa ropa Liz, todos me estaban viendo-El estaba más sonrojado.

-Ese era el punto Shisei-chan, además todo era para ayudar a Natsu-Ella termino con una sonrisa.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm, odio que me miren cuando soy chica, pero espero que te haya ido bien amigo-Al principio muy sonrojado y al final con seriedad.

-Tienes razón Shisei-chan-Se rio mas.

-Ya Liz-Le dijo mas rojo.

**Gracias por leer mi Fic…quiero hacer un concurso, el próximo paso les dejare elegir el título, el ganador se dar cuenta de su titulo el día en el que publique el Cuarto paso…El que gane me podrá pedir una historia del anime y pareja que quiera que haga….Así que espero que participen Gracias.….. Sayonara!**


	5. Pasó Cuatro

**Pasó Cuatro: En la playa, comienzo de la atracción.**

En un departamento dos personas dormían plácidamente sin ningún problema, una de la dos personas se estaba moviendo en la cama para poder levantarse cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió, pero no grito sino en vez de gritar sonrió y hablo en bajo.

-Qué lindo te vez cuando duerme-Hablo una rubia acariciando el rostro del pelirosa.

-Mmmmm-Se oía del pelirosa con una sonrisa por el agradable tacto de la rubia.

-De esta forma fácilmente te podría quitar un beso-La hablo un poco seductora acariciándole los labios.

-Mmmmm-Seguía sin despertar, y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba interrumpiendo.

-Solo te robare un pequeño bessss-Se estaba acercando lentamente hasta que…

-Lucy, que hago en tu cama-Pregunto rascándose un ojito, ella paró en seco su beso algo decepcionada.

-Ayer hacia frio y te pedí si podías dormir con migo para no sentir frio.

-Perdón por darte molestias Lucy-El respondió.

-La que deberá decir eso sería yo-Le dijo algo sonrojada.

-Me puedes pasar mi camisa Lucy-Le señalo su camisa que se veía desde el baño.

-Sí, ya voy espera un poco-Ella se levanto pero no noto algo.

-Lulululululululul-El tartamudeaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Que ocurre Natsu?-Ella pregunto extrañada.

-Tutututututututu ropa-El dijo muy sonrojado, para que ella luego revisara que no tenia….

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito para darle un golpe fulminante a Natsu y dejarlo inconsciente. Después de que la rubia se vistiera y que el pelirosa recuperara la conciencia, ella le llevo su ropa para que se pudiera cambiar el pelirosa aun adolorido por el golpe propinado. El chico se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno lo cual la chica acepto con mucho gusto, después de un buen rato el acabo de cocinar. Sirvió en la mesa y los dos desayunaron muy tranquilos y felices por estar que tanto amaban, pero ninguno de ellos sabia de los sentimientos del otro. Terminaron de desayunar, ella levanto la mesa para luego hablar.

-Nos vamos al gremio-Hablo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Lucy iré primero a mi casa por una cosa-Le mintió para poder ir a ver a EI y a Liz.

-Está bien Natsu te veré en el gremio-Ella dijo para ver a Natsu irse a su casa.

-Si nos vemos linda-Dijo inconscientemente, para luego irse corriendo.

-Me dijo linda-Ella se sonroja y sonrió con mucha felicidad.

Iba corriendo un pelirosa hacia el bosque donde quedaba su casa, el seguía muy feliz por haber estado con su hermosa rubia, el llego a la puerta de su casa y la abrió entro y…..

-Bienvenido Natsu-Dijo Ei tomando café.

-Como te fue Natsu el paso de seducción sirvió-Ella saludo y pregunto.

-Ni lo hice lo siento-Se disculpo con la cabeza abajo.

-No te preocupes amigo-Ei lo intentaba animar.

-Dime Natsu donde estuviste toda la noche-Ella pregunto pero parecía que ella sabía algo.

-Estuve con Lucy-El respondió fácilmente.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm, cuéntame todo lo que paso con lujo de detalle-Ella estaba sonriendo.

-Está bien-EL dijo para empezar a hablar sobre como paso su noche junto a su preciada rubia. El hablo muy sonriente recordando todo lo que paso hasta que…..

-Ya veo, la sedujiste muy bien-Ella hablo con otra sonrisa.

-Que como?-Pregunto algo confundido.

-Si como Liz, yo solo note que Natsu fue un poco torpe pero solo eso-Ei hablo también confundido.

-Al parecer el alumno y el maestro son igual de ingenuos e infantiles-Ella hablo pensando en las veces que eso le ha pasado a ella con Ei.

-Entiendes lo que dice-Natsu hablo.

-No pero creo que debo ser más cuidadoso-Hablo con un poco de miedo.

-Bueno Natsu ve a cambiarte y te diriges hacia el gremio lo más rápido posible-Ella ordeno.

-Sí, está bien los veo después-El dijo muy confundido por la orden de la chica. El ya se iba yendo al gremio para que la pareja se quedara para hablar sobre algo.

-Liz que ocurre?-Pregunto algo intrigado por la actitud de su novia.

-Llamare a mama y a mi mejor amiga-Ella sonreía muy feliz y maliciosa.

-Etto, etto, creo que esta va ser un poco malo…..para mí-Ei estaba un poco asustado.

-Solo un poco cariño o debería decir Shisei-chan -Ella le dijo y el trago en seco.

En el otro lado de la ciudad un pelirosa llegaba a su gremio, muy contento porque sabía que vería a su linda rubia. El entro saludo a todos y se dirigió a su rubia para poder hablar con ella a gusto. El día transcurrió muy tranquilo, bueno como en realidad paso fue: cinco peleas, tres de cancones de Gajeel y diez desnudos de Gray. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que un paquete que llego a las manos de Mira hiso que todos voltearan…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito mira muy emocionada.

-Que pasa Mira algún problema?-Gritaron la mayoría de los chicos.

-Gracias Natsu, gracias, gracias, gracias!-Ella agradecía y lo abrasaba muy emocionada. Todos miraban incrédulos y Lucy furiosa con ganas de matar a Mira.

-Que pasa Mira?-Estaba incrédulo, como Mira no se separaba de el y por esa razón Levy tomo el paquete que tenía una carta, ella la tomo y la leyó.

-Querido Señor Natsu por este conducto le queremos felicitar de haber ganado el premio al chico más sexy. Es por eso que el premio consiste en llevar todo tu gremio a unas vacaciones todas pagadas y sin costos adicionales a las playas de Blue Paradise, la mejor playa del mundo. Además de que recibirá unas de las fotos del concurso. Los boletos del tren y el hotel los esperan. De ante mano le agradecemos por participar, atentamente Fleur Compani-Acabo de leer para que todos gritaran de la emoción porque iban a ir a una playa totalmente gratis.

-Espera cuales fotos-Dijo el pelirosa para que del sobre cayeran unas fotos, las cuales Mira, Cana, Jenny y Lucy tomaran. Las cuatro quedaran en KO de lo sexy que se veía el chico.

-Al parecer si que ganaste Natsu-Dijo mira viendo a las cuatro chicas tiradas. Para luego el pequeño maestro se parara en su lugar y hablara fuerte.

-Esta decidido, mañana temprano nos vamos a la playa Blue Paradise, así que hagan maletas y nos vemos aquí-Dijo para que todos gritaran y se fueran de ahí para hacer maletas. Lo que no notaron fue que el primero en irse era Natsu pero no hacer maletas exactamente.

-Me tomaron fotos, me tomaron fotos, me tomaron fotos-El decía muy asustado y preocupado. El corría muy apresurado pero no tardo en llegar rápido abrió la puerta de una patada y…

-Hola Natsu que pasa-Ei preguntaba incrédulo.

-Me tomaron fotos, me tomaron fotos-El estaba muy asustado.

-Tranquilo amigo no pasa nada-El hablo calmándolo.

-Si Natsu solo fueron cuatro fotos-Hablo atrás una chica.

-Ei prometiste no asustarme nunca-El regaño al moreno.

-Me amenazo con Santa-El se puso muy asustado.

-Pero-E iba hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-Bueno dejemos ese tema de lado-Ella les ordeno, para que ellos asintieran.

-Entonces que sigue-El pelirosa pregunto.

-El cuarto paso: En la playa, comienzo de la atracción-El moreno respondió.

-Para esto tendremos que llamara a Shisei-chan para dar celos-Ella hablo.

- Shisei-chan quien es ella?-Pregunto confundido.

-Es muy hermosa ayudara en el plan-Ella hablo muy picara.

-Y está muy lejos porque mañana nos vamos-El pregunto.

-No ella está justo aquí-Ella señalo a Ei para que el pelirosa….

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Grito de sorpresa.

Los tres se quedaron un rato discutiendo el plan para el cuarto paso para conquistar, después de una larga discusión, de varias risas del pelirosa, sonrojos del moreno y unas miradas maliciosas de la chica que asusto a los chicos, termino toda la discusión del plan para el día siguiente.

-Bueno todo de acuerdo Natsu, vamos hacer las maletas-La chica hablo muy tranquila.

-Aun no estoy de acuerdo con eso-Ei dijo un poco molesto.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo-El pelirosa hablo pero no muy molesto si no muy risueño.

-Es demasiado tarde ya le llame a mi amiga-Ella hablo muy seria y feliz aunque no lo notaran.

-Entonces no la vamos encontrar en la pla-Fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta.

Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc,

-Mmmmmmmmmmm, quien podrá ser en a esta hora-El pelirosa se levanto para abrir la puerta.

-No me digas que…..-Ei estaba un poco asustado. En la entrada se oyó un golpe estruendoso, y en ese momento….

-LIZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Amiga-Una chica muy bonita, de cabellos castaños y escultural cuerpo, ella entro sin permiso llamando por su amiga.

-Hola Mizuki-La ojiazul hablo muy feliz por ver a su querida amiga.

-Hola Liz me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado-Ella estaba demasiado emocionada.

-A mí también me alegra verte linda-Ella abrazo a su amiga con mucho cariño.

-Sí, ahora debemos hablar-Ella aun estaba muy emocionada.

-Sí, pero en estos instantes no podremos, debo hacer maletas para mañana-Ella la trato de tranquilizar.

-Está bien-La pelichocolate se decepciono un poco, en el otro lado del cuarto en la entrada un moreno ayudaba al pelirosa a levantarse.

-Sí que se emociono un poco, verdad Natsu-El moreno le dijo a su amigo pero el no respondía por el tremendo golpe.

-Ah, hola Ei, no te había visto-Ella hablo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Etto, si hola, disculpa pero tengo que llevar a Natsu a su habitación-El hablo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Enserio y que le paso-Ella pregunto curiosa.

-No sé, pero si le pegaron muy fuerte-El hablo sabiendo que ella al momento de entrar le debió de pegar con la maleta muy fuerte para dejarlo en KO.

-Pobre espero este bien-Ella le dijo un poco preocupada.

-Yo igual, si me disculpas me lo voy a llevar-Le dijo para subir las escaleras y dejarlo en su cuarto.

-Que ocurre Mizuki?-Pregunto la ojiazul.

-Era Ei que llevaba a un chico noqueado-Ella le respondió mirando como subían los chicos.

-Bueno me ayudas a hacer maletas-Le pregunto a su amiga.

-Claro Liz!-Respondió muy feliz. Ellas subieron también para ir a la habitación de Ei y de ella. En otra habitación estaban dos chicos uno se estaba recuperando en la cama mientras que en el otro estaba sentado viendo a su amigo y el hablo.

-Ya estas mejor-Pregunto algo preocupado.

-Un poco, quien es ella?-Pregunto el pelirosa sobándose la cabeza.

-La mejor amiga de Liz-El dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enserio pues totalmente opuesta a Liz-Natsu dijo un poco adolorido aun.

-Sí y es por eso que son buenas amigas-Ei dijo.

-Solo una pregunta mas-El seguía un poco confundido.

-Cual?-

-Por que la llamaron?-El pregunto.

-Según el plan de Liz ella será indispensable-Ei le dijo un poco confundido aun siendo su respuesta.

-Si bueno empezare a hacer mis maletas-El pelirosa se levanto para hacer maletas.

-Te ayudo, ellas no me dejaran entrar a la habitación-El termino para ayudar a su amigo. En la otra habitación dos chicas hablaban de todo lo que a pasado desde que no se han visto. Hasta que entraron en el tema del plan, se creo una ambiente siniestro hasta que…..

-Entonces Shisei-chan Heeeeeeee…..-Hablo la pelichocolate con una sonrisa siniestra, que hasta a los más valientes los aria llorar.

Si, Shisei-chan una muy hermosa chica-Ella también tenía una sonrisa muy siniestra.

-Que te pasa amigo?-Pregunto el pelirosa a su amigo.

-No se-El se veía un poco raro.

-Te vez muy pálido-El se estaba preocupando mucho por su amigo.

-No tengo la menor idea pero tengo mucho miedo-Ei estaba completamente asustado por alguna razón muy obvia en el otro cuarto.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad en un departamento una chica rubia estaba preparando su maleta y un plan para poder tener solo para ella a un pelirosa todo el tiempo….

-Bien con este traje de baño Natsu se fijara en mi, aunque sea muy infantil y tonto-Ella hablaba muy confiada de sí misma y de sus encantos.

Toda la noche muchos se pasaron haciendo maletas para ir de vacaciones a una hermosa playa, la noche paso con muchos desvelándose y felices. El día llego muy rápido para muchos, todos los del gremio estaban enfrente de la puerta esperando órdenes para el viaje.

-Solo quiero dejar unas cosas en claro-El maestro hablo.

-Cuales viejo?-Hablo Laxus.

-Uno: Quiero que todos se diviertan mucho, Dos: No hagan ningún destrozo que deje al gremio en bancarrota y Tres: Agradezcan a Natsu por haber ganado el viaje-El maestro le hablo a todos los del gremio para que le agradecieran a Natsu.

-GRACIAS NATSU!-Todos agradecieron con un grito al pelirosa. Después de eso todos se fueron a la estación de trenes a esperar su tren, pero su sorpresa era enorme al ver un tren de lujo que solo utilizan los ricos. Todos se subieron pero dos chicos dudaron….

-Nosotros nos vamos caminando no se preocupen-Dijo un pelirosa.

-Si, salamander tiene razón no hay de necesidad de que vallamos en el tren-Ahora un ojirojo hablo con un poco de miedo.

-No Natsu si no vienes en tren no podrás disfrutar de las vacaciones-Lucy hacia un puchero a su amigo, lo cual a él le gusto.

-Si Gajeel, no se preocupen no hay que tenerle miedo a los transportes-Hablo una Levy un poco preocupada porque el ojirojo no quería ir con ellos en el tren.

-YO NO LE TEMO A LOS TRANS-Ellos hablaron al unisonó, pero fueron interrumpidos por un tren que ya estaba en movimiento, los dos cayeron por el mareo en los regazos de sus dos chicas, lo cual a ellas les gusto para luego hablar…..

-Te ves muy lindo así Gajeel-La pequeña Levy hablo acariciando la larga caballera de Gajeel.

-Sí que eres lindo para todas las chicas, pero después de este viaje solo serás mío-Ella hablo acariciando la cabeza del chico. Todo iba muy bien en el viaje, bueno no para dos, pero eso fue hasta que varios se veían muy tristes por alguna razón así que Lucy pregunto…..

-Oigan chicos porque tienen esa cara larga, no deberían estar felices por las vacaciones-Pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, pero estábamos en la sala de juegos, un chico llego y nos gano en todo-Jet hablo muy triste.

-Enserio-Ella dijo extrañada, porque en el gremio todos juegan muy bien de todo.

-Voy a ver quien ese chico, no puedo dejar que cualquiera deshonre al gremio-Hablo el maestro con Erza, Mira y a Eve atrás del con una mirada de que a cualquiera da miedo.

-Pobre del chico-Dijo Lucy lamentándose por el chico. Ellos se habían ido a la sala de juegos, pero después de una hora…

-Que les pasa ahora?-Ella estaba muy sorprendida por lo que veía, el maestro llorando, Erza en shock, Mira lamentándose y Eve demasiado molesta.

-Perdimos en todos los juegos-El viejo hablo aun en llanto.

-Pero solo son juegos-Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-Es que apostamos contra el-El maestro siguió hablando.

-Y que perdieron-Ella estaba un poco asustada por que hayan hecho algo tonto.

-Perdimos doscientos mil jewels-El maestro estaba llorando a cantaros.

-Que doscientos mil pero cómo?-Pregunto incrédula.

-No quiero hablar-Dijo el maestro con las demás chicas acertando.

-Está bien-Ella asintió con una gotita en la nuca. Lucy volteo hacia su regazo donde el sonreía aun mareado y dijo algo que ella muy apenas noto….

-Ese maldito de Ei…..-Ella lo vio pero solo pudo decir.

-Ei?-Y así el viaje duro cinco horas para llegar a la playa, cuando llegaron a la ciudad todos fueron directo al hotel pero….

-WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaron todos al ver lo maravilloso del hotel.

-Disculpen, les puedo ayudar en algo-Pregunto la recepcionista.

-Si disculpe estamos aquí por lo del premio del chi….-Fue interrumpido el maestro por la recepcionista.

-Natsu Dragneel el ganador de el chico más sexy, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito emocionada y se abalanzo contra el chico.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-La rubia se molesto por eso.

-Lo siento por eso, si todas las habitaciones están listas-Ella hablo recuperándose.

-Si muchas gracias señorita nos vemos-La rubia lo alejo de la recepcionista.

-Sí, pero antes podría firmarme mi….-Ella mostro una foto de Natsu sin playera y acostado muy sexy.

-Claro no hay ningún problema-El hablo para firmar.

-Tengo el autógrafo de Natsu Dragneel-Ella grito para que miles de chicas vinieran a ver el autógrafo. Pero una chica volteo y….

-Ahí está Natsu!-Grito para irse corriendo tras el chico. Natsu no podía articular su cuerpo, pero una rubia fue más rápida y se llevo a su amigo de la mano subiendo al ascensor.

-Gracias Lucy!-Le agradeció.

-Solo llámame y te protegeré-Ella le hablo copiando una frase de él.

-Sí, gracias Luce-El sonreía.

Mientras tanto a en el penthouse del hotel estaban tres chicas y un chico sentados en una sala que tenía el penthouse, ellos estaban discutiendo algo que el chico quería negar por lo vergonzoso que era…..

-No, no lo hare-Dijo el chico.

-Vamos Ei-Dijo una pelichocolate.

-Si Ei-chan, no va a ser tan malo-Dijo una señora muy hermosa de ojos azules.

-No lo hagas por mí pero hazlo por el pobre de Natsu-Dijo su novia.

-Pero es muy vergonzoso-Hablo Ei muy sonrojado.

-Vamos-Las tres chicas insistían mucho.

-Que no-El seguía.

-Por favor-Ellas seguían suplicando.

-Pero con una condición-El al fin acepto.

-Cual?-Preguntaron.

-Nada de ropa vergonzosa ni fotos-El dijo muy avergonzados.

-Si no te preocupes-Ellas aceptaron cruzando los dedos y con una aura negra.

-Creo que me arrepentiré de mi decisión-El trago en seco.

-Bueno primero llamemos al pequeño Natsu-Dijo una chica que era casi idéntica a Liz.

-Está bien yo le llamo-Dijo el chico para ir corriendo por el pelirosa.

-Preparemos todo para hacer que se vea linda-Dijo una pelichocolate.

-Sí, solo que primero debemos hacer que sobresalga con ropa casual de playa antes que use el bikini-Hablo con una gran facilidad Liz. Después de un largo pero largo rato llegan los chicos muy sonrientes los chicos con unas manchas de comida en la boca.

-Por que se tardaron tanto?-Pregunto Liz aun sabiendo el porqué.

-Nos dio un poco de hambre y fuimos a comer un poco-Hablo Ei, pero su novia sabía que era mentira lo de solo un poco, ella solo lamentaba que no se hubieran acabado todo lo del hotel.

Rin, rin, rin, rin-Se oyó un sonido del teléfono.

-Si-Contesto la chica que se parece a Liz. Ella estaba escuchando con calma y…

-Ya veo, ya veo, está bien solo vallan por mas el dinero no es problema, a y por si acaso traigan el doble-Ella dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Que ocurrió?-Pregunto la pelichocolate.

-Nada, solo que los suministros alimenticios del hotel se acabaron por completo-Ella dijo aun tranquila y sonriente.

-Así que solo un poco, no quiero saber qué pasa cuando tienen mucha hambre-La pelichocolate les dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Sí, pero dejando un lado eso quiero presentarles a Natsu-Dijo Ei ya limpio de la cara.

-Mucho gusto-El saludo.

-Mucho gusto Natsu, yo me llamo Mizuki-Ella se presento.

-Si ya tuve el placer-El dijo recordando el golpe que ella le propino ayer.

-Hola Natsu-chan, yo soy Elisabeth-La chica que se parecía mucho a Liz le hablo.

-Aaaaaaaa, la hermana de Liz-El hablo y como no sospechar de que lo fuera era casi idéntica a excepción que su cabella era más corta y sus ojos eran color miel.

-Emmmmmmmmmmmm, un ligero error Natsu ella no es su hermana-Ei hablo.

-Entonces?-Pregunto algo extrañado de quien entonces podría ser pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

-Soy su madre-Ella dijo con una sonrisa demostrando un poco de felicidad.

-Qué? pero si es muy joven-El dijo muy sorprendido.

-No te preocupes la primera vez que la conocí dije lo mismo que tu-Su amigo le dijo recordando ese día.

-Sí y desde ese día hemos sido amantes-Ella hablo refiriéndose a Ei.

-Amantes?-Pregunto extrañado mirando a su amigo.

-NO, no es lo que crees-Ei dijo pero no convenció al pelirosa por una simple razón, la madre de Liz lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza.

-Vamos no seas tímido, yo se que te gusto en especial por el besito que te di-Ella le dijo lo cual sorprendió a Natsu.

-Pero yo estaba dormido y no sabía-El hablo muy sonrojado.

-Es verdad mama, además un solo beso es poco, lo que hemos hecho los dos ser-Hablo Liz para luego ser interrumpida.

-Ha pero eso se puede arreglar-Ella dijo con tono seductor.

-No hay problema pero yo no te lo dejare solo a ti él es solo mío-Liz hablo acercándose a Ei.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ahora no voy a calmar sus deseos lujuriosos, así que cálmense-Ei se había hartado, así que las detuvo.

-Está bien-Ellas se sentaron muy tranquilas.

-Bien ahora empecemos con el plan-El le dijo a todos.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de cambio de imagen-Las tres chicas hablaron al unisonó lo cual a los chicos asusto.

-Así que tendremos que traer a Shisei-chan, para poder comenzar-Dijo Liz tomando de una pequeña caja fuerte una poción.

-Sí, entonces tómenlo que no se escape-Termino Elizabeth para saltar tras él. Ei era más rápido as que las esquivo fácilmente, el se movía rápidamente así que se estaba yendo pero…

-Nunca nos atraparan-Ei estaba confiado pero…

-Mira se cayó un chocolate-Hablo Liz algo maliciosa.

-DONDE!-Se distrajo mirando el suelo buscando el chocolate babeando, en ese instante lo capturaron, Ei era escapista pero ellas lo amarraron demasiado bien.

-Así no escapara, ahora solo tienes que beber la poción-La peli chocolate hablo.

-Maldición caí en la trampa, pero de todos modos no me harán beber esa poción-El hablo para cerrar la boca muy fuerte.

-Enserio yo no lo creo-Hablo la madre con una mirada maliciosa. Dos de las tres chicas estaban haciéndole cosquillas al chico, el estaba cediendo.

-No no lo hare-El hablo con la boca casi abriéndose por completo, pero no tardo en abrirse y la chica que no estaba dándole cosquillas le puso la poción en la boca y el bebió. El tenia la poción en la boca pero no la tragaba, así que recibió un muy buen golpe y trago muy duro…

-Sí que sabe horrible-El chico hablo para luego ser desatado.

-Solo una cosa, en cuánto tarda en hacer efecto-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-En poco-Liz sonreía para luego Ei hablara.

-Me siento muy raro, ya está haciendo efecto-Ei dijo para luego sujetarse así mismo y empezar los pasos de la transformación:

UNO: Disminución de estatura.

DOS: Su fiel amigo desaparece y deja un hueco entre las piernas.

TRES: Se le abultan las caderas y los pechos.

CUATRO: El torso se le estiliza a 60 cm.

CINCO: Su cuerpo adelgazo al igual que su voz.

SEIS: Su cabellera se alargo y tomo forma ondulada.

-Ei?-Pregunto el pelirosa al ver a su amigo transformado en una chica.

-Si Natsu-Ei afirmo que era el pero con una voz totalmente femenina y con un sonrojo por la vergüenza.

-Etto, y ahora que-El dijo para luego.

-Es hora del cambio de imagen-Ellas gritaron para atar a Ei a una silla para que no escapara.

-No te preocupes Natsu y ve a jugar al salón de juegos-Le dijo Liz.

-Está bien, ten suerte-El hablo para luego irse.

-No espera sálvame-El intento huir pero no pudo.

-Yo le arreglare el maquillaje-Hablo la madre.

-Yo las uñas-Liz hablo.

-Yo me encargare de su peinado-La mejor amiga llevaba un cepillo y una secadora. Se oían muchos refunfuños de parte de Ei, estuvieron ahí unas dos horas, lo cual a Natsu se le hiso eterno pero después de eso…..

-Ya terminamos-Las tres chicas hablaron muy emocionadas.

-Enserio porque ya estoy arto de esp…-Se calló ante lo que vio.

-No digas nada de cómo me ve maldito-El amenazo y no es para menos, el un buen hombre estaba sufriendo convertido en chica y no solo eso también llevaba una vestimenta que con un cuerpo como el que ella tenía resaltaba demás, ella tenía puesto una ombliguera de rallas horizontales blancas y negras floja, con un short diminuto de mezclilla y con unas sandalias de tacón de cuña mezclilla y rojo.

-Este y ahora que tenemos que hacer-El pelirosa hablo.

-Bueno, primero vas a darle celos a Lucy-Dijo Liz.

-Otra vez, no crees que es un poco raro que lo agá de nuevo-El no quería ver sufrir a su rubia, por eso intenta persuadir a Liz.

-No te preocupes esto solo es para que ella intente quitarte de las garras de la chica sexy y mala Shisei-chan-Ella dijo señalando a Ei convertido en chica.

-Está bien-El dijo un poco desanimado.

-Baja primero y encuéntrate con Lucy y en un momento llegamos nosotras ocultas para ver el comportamiento de Shisei-chan-Ella le ordeno para que el bajara en el elevador.

-A y otra cosa, actúa lo mejor que puedas-Esta vez ella se veía muy seria.

-Sí, déjamelo a mí -El sonrió. Después de un rato esperando a bajar llego y encontró a su rubia acompañada de su mejor amiga y un ojirojo. Ellos ven llegar a su amigo y…..

-Donde te metiste Natsu-Le hablo la rubia un poco preocupada, el iba a responder pero…..

-Me disculpo por el pero me estuvo ayudando-Dijo una hermosa chica morena.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Pregunto unos sorprendidos chicos.

-Si es que me había perdido, pero encontré a mi buen amigo Natsu-chan y él me ayudo-Ella explicaba.

-Natsu-chan?-Mas confundidos.

-Disculpen ella es mi amiga Shisei-chan-Se las presento para que luego…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy-Hablo con una sonrisa fingida, sabiendo quien era ella.

-Yo soy Levy-Ahora la pequeña maga con la misma situación.

-Gajeel-Dijo seco pero tenía un ligero sonrojo que noto Levy y se enojo.

-Mucho gusto, aunque parece que ya las conocía a ustedes-Ella se puso pensativa pero…

-No, no creo que nunca nos hayas visto-Las dos negaron.

-Entonces me confundí, lo siento lindas-Les dijo e hiso sonrojarlas.

-Bueno nos vamos-Hablo un poco arto el ojirojo.

-Está bien, bueno entonces nos despedimos Shisei-chan-Se despedía la rubia casi queriendo desacere de ella.

-Disculpa Lucy, pero la invite a venir-Ella se sorprendió y luego a regañadientes…..

-Disculpa, no sabía-Ella se disculpo.

-No hay problema-Esta vez Natsu hablo.

-Bueno todos a la PLAYA!-Grito emocionado, para que luego todos los del gremio y Shisei-chan se fueran a la playa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos ya estaban en la playa, todos estaban fascinados por lo hermoso y amplio de la playa así que…

-Que hermosa playa-Hablaron unas cuantas chicas.

-Genial! Será divertido-Hablaron los chicos y Shisei-chan.

-Bueno es hora de ir a cambiarnos, así que no hagan ninguna tontería mientras no estamos-Hablo Erza preocupándose por lo tonto de sus amigos.

-SI, ERZA!-Todos gritaron con miedo, para luego irse todos los chicos, pero las chicas notaron algo raro….

-Shisei-chan a donde te diriges?-Pregunto Erza.

-A los vestidores para cambiarme-Ella respondió.

-Estas mal Shisei-chan-Le hablo por detrás Bisca.

-Enserio-Ella estaba confundida.

-Si, por ahí esta los vestidores de los chicos y por allá los de las chicas-Esta vez hablo Levy.

-Ah, lo siento tengo muy mal sentido de la orientación-Ella se sobaba de nuca y cerraba los ojos.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, enserio-Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo recordando cuando la conoció.

-Bueno entonces me podrían llevar-Ella les hablo con una pequeña petición.

-Está bien vamos todas-Erza le dijo para luego….

-Además quiero ver de cerca esos enormes pechos-Ahora hablo Cana.

-Qué?-Pregunto para luego ser arrastrada por Cana.

-Al parecer Shisei-chan, ya les agrada a todos-Hablo Levy.

-Ella querrá quitarle a Juvia su Gray-sama-Esta vez fue Juvia preocupada por su Gray-sama y de que se lo quiten.

-No sé, pero no dejare que me quite a mi Natsu-Ahora Lucy hablo en lo bajo.

-Dijiste algo Lucy?-Pregunto Mira.

-No Mira, mejor vamos a cambiarnos-Termino pera llegar al lugar para ir a cambiarse. Ya en los vestidores la pobre Shisei-chan, que como sabemos es Ei estaba por entrar a un lugar que en lo mas remoto de su mente y vida juro no entrar pero….

-Que ocurre Shisei-chan no te puedes quitar la ropa-Levy pregunto.

-No no es eso-Ella le respondió.

-Si ese es el caso…-Hablo Cana para en un movimiento rápido quitarle ya la mitad de la ropa que traía y luego….

-No me toques ahí-Ella chillaba por…..

-Que grandes y firmes pechos, que envidia-Cana le estaba acariciando los pechos que ya no estaban sujetados con el bra.

-Déjala en paz Cana-Erza le dio un golpe para que la dejara en paz.

-Gracias-Agradeció para luego ver a la pelirroja que tenía un sonrojo.

-No te preocupes y ponte tu traje de baño-Ella seguía roja mirando los pechos de Shisei-chan.

-Gracias-Pero ella pensaba "No voltees a ver eres un chico, además de que Liz se enteraría de que estuve viendo chicas desnudas, si se entera moriré, además aun no supero mi trauma al momento de ver varias chicas sin ropa…MALDICION NO DEBO VOLTEAR!" El se decía una y otra vez en su mente pero tan absorto en sus pensamientos acepto su sentencia de muerte…

-Shisei-chan me ayudas a ponérmelo-Le dijo la pequeña Asuka, lo cual no le importo el sabia que solo era una niña pero…

-Claro pequeña ven-Ella hablo, para luego amarar el pequeño traje de baño de la pequeña, pero justo después…

-A mí también me ayudas-Aparece Lucy sin la parte de arriba del bikini.

-A Juvia le ayudas con el listón por favor-Otra mas, Ei estaba empezando a perder la razón.

-A mi igual-Ahora Bisca, perdiendo aun más la razón.

-A nosotras también-Cana y Erza hablaron, no se detuvo ahí incrementaron con dos alvinas, una pelivioleta, una chica con clara cabellera café, esto era su límite no podía mas….Después de un rato todas las chicas salieron a excepción de una.

-HOLA MINA!-Grito una rubia y todos voltearon pero su sorpresa fue enorme. Y como no estarlo pues ellas estaba sexys…primero Erza tenía un Bikini Mujeres Bodyfit Bra Set, Levy estaba con un Deportivo de tres piezas de bikini con aro acolchado, Juvia no se quedaba atrás por su Smart sexy bikini de impresión elegante tejer conjunto de color azul, la hermosa Mira estaba con un Violeta dulce push-up Halter Top Bikini, Lisanna traía triángulo de una sola pieza del bikini en color negro en su blanca y pálida piel, Bisca Tres piezas Bikini Halter atractiva de las mujeres, Ever usaba un cabestro sexy bikini de conjunto, Lucy se veía espectacular con su Bikini Summer Sexy Vintage, bueno en ellas se fijaron más que en nadie hasta que…

-Lu-chan no has visto a Shisei-chan-Hablo Levy un poco curiosa.

-No se Levy-chan-Ella también se preocupo un poco. Mientras tanto aun en los vestidores.

-No pienso volver con ellas-Hablo una morena hincada con mucho cansancio.

-No lo creo-Hablo una chica detrás de ella.

-Si, además este bikini lo hice especialmente para ti-Hablo una pelichocolate.

-Te veras hermosa y sexy en especial-Ahora una mujer un poco más madura.

-No, aléjense KYAAAAAAAAA!-Ella grito, pero nadie la escucho, después de u n rato la morena se apareció en la playa con una bata blanca, ella fue notada por todos y…..

-Shisei-chan que ocurrió-Pregunto Levy.

-Es que tuve dificultades en ponerme mi bikini-Ella decía con un poco de vergüenza.

-Enserio, pero no puedes mostrarlo con esa bata….-Hablo Cana para luego quitarle la bata.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito pero ya era demasiado tarde, el problema es que después de que le quitaran su bata todos se sorprendieron de diferente manera, las chicas con la boca abierta, la mayoría de los chicos desangrándose por la nariz y uno que otro completamente sonrojado(Romeo y Jellal) a excepción de Natsu el era impune porque el sabia quien era. Y como no estar así todo el mundo, sino que la morena tenía un bikini rojo de una sola pieza pero muy revelador y candente haciendo que sobresalieran sus enormes atributos, que todos notaron…..

-Y que tal me veo?-Pregunto apenada.

-SEXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-Casi todos los hombres gritaron, y nadie se creía lo hermosa y sexy que estaba la chica, pero una pequeña niña entro en escena y…..

-Shisei-chan, me ayudas hacer un castillo de arena-Hablo la pequeña Asuka.

-Claro linda vamos-Le dijo para tomarla de la mano e ir a jugar, aun así todos aun no reaccionaban de la impresión, tomo unos cinco minutos para que viniera alguien para sacarlos de su trance.

-Hola a todos-Saludo Jenny.

-Hola Onee-san-Esta vez hablo Kagura

-Es bueno verlos-Ahora hablo Yukino.

-A hola como están-Hablo Natsu que era el único que no fue cautivado por Shisei-chan.

-Bien, pero que les pasa a ellas-Hablo Yukino.

-Están sorprendidos por algo-Natsu respondió.

-Bueno no importa, pero ya que nadie está contigo que tal si vamos a divertirnos los dos solos Natsu-Jenny tomo del brazo a Natsu, pero alguien reacciono al momento de oír a Jenny invitando al pelirosa.

-No lo creo Jenny, Natsu prometo jugar conmigo en la playa así que-Ella tomo al chico y se lo llevo.

-Entonces yo también jugare-Jenny corrió hacia ellos. Pero en ese momento otras tres despertaron…..

-Yo voy también-Hablo Lisanna.

-Esperen yo jugare con ustedes-Ahora dijo Cana.

-También me puedo unir-Sonreía Mira.

-Si no hay ningún problema-Dijo Natsu, lo cual hiso que Lucy se enojara.

-Tonto-Ella hablo en lo bajo, lo cual el noto pero….

-Dijiste algo Lucy-El pregunto ya sabiendo lo que había dicho.

-No nada…..Vamos Natsu-Le dijo un poco roja para empezar a jugar con su amigo y las chicas voleibol. Después de un rato todos salieron de su trance y empezaron sus queridas vacaciones jugando, unos nadaban, otros surfeaban, algunas chicas tomaban el sol y dos chicos jugaban voleibol contra tres chicas.

-Bien 15 a 0 vamos ganando Salamander-Hablo un ojirojo.

-Sí, un poco mas y ganamos-Ahora el pelirosa.

-No es justo, ustedes son más fuertes que nosotras-Hablo Levy, mirando a su equipo que era conformado por Lucy y Wendy.

-Entonces, les dejaremos cambiar de jugador-Hablo el pelirosa.

-Mejor aun cambien y traigan a un jugador mas, para ver si pueden al menos anotar-El ojirojo hablo.

-Bueno entonces yo soy el cambio de Wendy-Hablo la peliroja.

-Y yo el otro jugador-Ahora entraba Mira.

-Esperen….-Quería reclamar el ojirojo pero.

-Tu dijiste que podíamos Gajeel-Hablo Levy con una mirada maliciosa.

-No se retractaran de su palabra-Ahora Lucy.

-Además si ganan les daremos de comer lo que quieran por un mes-Hablo Mira.

-Pero si pierden serán nuestros esclavos por un año-Ahora Erza.

-ACEPTAMOS!-Hablaron muy emocionados y confiados pero…En menos de 3 minutos los estaban superando por 4 puntos, así que ellas se burlaron.

-Al parecer tendrán que utilizar un bonito uniforme de mayordomos por todo el año-Fue Levy la que hablo.

-Sera divertido como limpias mi casa Natsu-Ahora Lucy.

-No hay que ser tan malas chicas, además no será necesario que Natsu use un traje de mayordomo solo basta que traiga la corbata-Hablo Mira con una sonrisa, además una aura maliciosa y pervertida.

-Miren si quieren pueden tener otro jugador en su equipo-Después de oír eso de Erza llega alguien al rescate.

-Entonces yo también juego-Hablo Shisei-chan.

-No, perderemos-Hablo desesperado el ojirojo.

-No ella está bien, podrás ayudarnos-El pelirosa hablo sabiendo que Ei les podría ayudar.

-Si claro Natsu-Shisei-chan-Hablo con una sonrisa para luego…..

-Pero si pierdes también tendrás que cumplir la apuesta-Lucy hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando que torturas le vergonzosas haría pasar a la morena….

-Bueno entonces empecemos-La morena hablo y empezaron, las otras chicas sentían la victoria a la vuelta de la esquina, el ojirojo temblaba y el pelirosa reía. Así que empezaron y….

-No puedo creerlo-Hablaron unos chicos del gremio y no era para menos las cuatro chicas habían perdido con facilidad ante los dos chicos y la morena. Y así fue, cuatro chicas tiradas en el suelo sin creer que habían perdido y otras tres personas celebrando.

-GANAMOS!-Gritaron dos chicos.

-No puede ser perdimos, debieron hacer trampa-Decía Levy.

-Nada de trampas nosotros ganamos enana-Hablo Gajeel.

-Sí y ahora a cumplir su palabra-Esta vez fue Natsu.

-Está bien yo sé cumplir mis promesas-Dijo Erza.

-Espero que no coman mucho-Ahora Mira.

-Esto es malo-Lloraba Lucy.

-Bien hecho Shisei, gracias a ti ganamos-El ojirojo hablo, para luego ser acariciado en la cabeza por la morena.

-Por nada Gajeel-chan-Termino de acariciarle la cabeza, el se sonrojo y la pequeña Levy se enfado por la osadía de la morena. Después de un rato todo regreso a la normalidad de Fairy tail, peleas, juegos, y tonterías. Así que una rubia aprovecho el instante…..

-Oye Natsu me puedes ayudar-Hablo Lucy.

-Sí, para que me necesitas-El hablo con curiosidad.

-Me puedes poner más bloqueador solar-Ella le dijo para acostarse.

**Lucy POV.**

Con este paso tu estarás te atrapare y sin hacer el trabajo…Solo tengo que recostarme y dejarme acariciar por él y solito caerás…

-Entonces si me ayudas-Pregunte como si fuera de lo más normal lo que voy hacer.

-Está bien Lucy-Hablo muy inocente, pero no sabe lo que le espera.

-Bueno toma el bloqueador y empieza con cuidado-Solo al principio.

-Sí, Luce-El tomo el bloqueador y lo exprimió en mi espalda.

-Esta frio-Dije en lo bajo pero al parecer el oyó.

-No te preocupes cuando lo unte se te quitara lo frio y estarás caliente-Espera me dijo que estaría caliente. Después de oír eso de Natsu el empezó a untarme el bloqueador con delicadeza, al principio se sentía un poco tosco pero después de un poco se sentía muy bien, pero en un instante deje de sentir su tacto…..

-Que ocurre Natsu?-No sabía que pasaba así que gire mi cabeza para verlo y…

-ETTO, etto…es que….-El estaba sonrojado mirando las ataduras del bikini, así que….

-No te preocupes Natsu yo lo resuelvo-Le hable para que el contestara.

-Gracias Luce, pensé que tendría que…..-El guardo silencio y es porque vio como desate mi bikini, para dejar libre mi espalda para que el siguiera así que….

-Puedes seguir Natsu ya no hay interrupciones-El asintió mas sonrojado que lindo se ve así, el empezó a de nuevo a untarme el bloqueador, ya tenía un poco de practica así que esta vez no se sintió mal si no que se sintió muy agradable, poco a poco se sintió más rico él era duro pero se sentía bien, no se la razón pero me siento muy caliente, el seguía y por accidente toco mis pechos…..

-Lo siento-El se disculpo.

-No te preocupes-Estoy muy caliente, pero quiero seguir sintiendo su tacto…El seguía pero acabo con mi espalda, siguió con mis muslos y piernas. Estaba ardiendo de placer se sentía demasiado bien el era un experto para esto….

-Se siente bien Luce-El tenia una voz seductora, eso me calentó mas….

-Si-Hable casi con un gemido pero luego se separo de mi y…..

-Me alegra, ya termine Lucy-El dijo para luego irse, lo cual a mi me irrito…

-No me dejes a medio camino tonto-Hable sin notar quien estaba atrás de mi.

-Al parecer estabas disfrutando mucho de las caricias de Natsu Lu-chan-Me sonroje, se venía un extenso interrogatorio pero algo me salvo….

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Se oyó un grito.

-Quien será?-Pregunto mi amiga y suspire porque me salve.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Meia y soy la conductora del concurso de la chica Blue Moon-La chica hablo, pero no me interesaba la verdad lo único que quería era estar sola con Natsu.

-En este concurso se demostrara la belleza y el talento de las chicas-Donde estará Natsu.

-Y la que gane este concurso, ganara este esplendido premio-En donde se metió ese tonto.

-Tener al ganador del chico más sexy, por todo un día para la ganadora del primer lugar-En donde….Espera dijo el ganador del chico más sexy.

-Si, a Natsu Dragneel el chico más sexy-Y en ese momento aparece en un trono sin camisa y con una foto del acostado muy sexy semidesnudo….

-Pero solo 4 chicas podrán participar y para elegir a esas chicas ellas deberán tocar el pecho de Na…-Ella cayo porque ya me había lanzado a tocar su pecho, pero además de mi estaban…..

-Al parecer ya tenemos a las cuatro participantes-Nos señalo.

-Así que gustarían presentarse-Ella se acerco a la primera de nosotros.

-Mi nombre es Cana-Hablo la castaña.

-Yo soy la gran Jenny-La bruja estaba presente.

-Mucho gusto soy Mira-Estaba muy sonriente.

-Yo soy Lucy, mucho gusto-Ahora yo me presente.

-Bueno ahora que tenemos a las lindas chicas, vamos a presentar a las juezas-Quienes serán.

-Primero la gran diseñadora y maquillista Mizuki-Mizuki no lo puedo creer ella es una celebridad.

-La siguiente la dueña de grandes empresas Laurel, Elisabeth-Era una mujer hermosa.

-Y como ultima y no menos importante la ganadora de los 2 años pasado Shisei-chan-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ella no puede ser, ella será una juez…

-Bueno después de esto, comisaremos con la primer prueba la prueba de desfile-Ella hablo para luego nosotras comisáramos a desfilar….Todos ovacionaron a Jenny y a Mira.

-Ahora la competencia de Moe-Espera competencia de MOE.

-Y para esto traemos a la gran experta Erza-Erza no puede ser, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Hola me agrada estar aquí para ver que tan MOE pueden ser las participantes-Ella hablo para luego ir a ponernos trajes vergonzosos, Mira estaba vestida de sirvienta, Jenny de enfermera, Cana usaba un traje de gatita y yo una de conejita, lo cual hiso que muchos gritaran de lujuria, pero gano Cana.

-Desde luego que la competencia más importante la de canto-Ahora si ya no gano, Mira era la mejor cantando y yo no había ganado.

-Comencemos con la participante Jenny-Hablo la chica para que Jenny tomara el micrófono y…

I threw i whish in the well  
Don't ask me, i'll never tell  
I Looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

You took your time with the call  
I took no time whit the fall  
You gabe me nothing at all  
But stille, you're in my way

I beg and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know i would feel it  
But is't in my way

Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that

SO CALL ME,  
MAYBE

-Bueno esa fue Jenny, y ahora Cana-Hablo y yo estoy muy nerviosa por lo bien que canto Jenny, ahora le toca a Cana.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical

Hardly the type I fall for

I like when the physical

Don't leave me asking for more

I'm a sexy mama (mama)

Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)

What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)

Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long

But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Baby, can't you see? (see)

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)

And the heat coming from this beat (beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy

But I can't agree

'Cause the love you said you had

Ain't been put on me

I wonder (wonder)

If I'm just too much for you

Wonder (wonder)

If my kiss don't make you just

Wonder (wonder)

What I got next for you

What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours

I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please

Baby, can't you see? (see)

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)

And the heat coming from this beat (beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe

Loosen up my buttons babe

Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?

Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe

Loosen up my buttons babe

Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?

Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

(Ah-ah-ah)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

-Eso fue genial, así que esto se pone bueno y ahora Mira-La anuncio y…..

Don't think sorrys easily said  
Don't try turning tables instead  
You've taken lots of chances before  
But I'm not gonna give anymore  
Don't ask me  
That's how it goes  
Cause part of me knows what you're thinkin'

Don't say words you're gonna regret  
Don't let the fire rush to your head  
I've heard the accusation before  
And I ain't gonna take any more  
Believe me  
The sun in your eyes  
Made some of the lies worth believing

I am the eye in the sky  
Looking at you  
I can read your mind  
I am the maker of rules  
Dealing with fools  
I can cheat you blind  
And I don't need to see any more  
To know that  
I can read your mind, I can read your mind  
I can read your mind, I can read your mind

Don't leave false illusions behind  
Don't cry cause I ain't changing my mind  
So find another fool like before  
Cause I ain't gonna live anymore believing  
Some of the lies while all of the signs are deceiving

I am the eye in the sky  
Looking at you  
I can read your mind  
I am the maker of rules  
Dealing with fools  
I can cheat you blind  
And I don't need to see any more  
To know that  
I can read your mind, I can read your mind

I am the eye in the sky  
Looking at you  
I can read your mind  
I am the maker of rules  
Dealing with fools  
I can cheat you blind

I can read your mind  
I can read your mind  
I can read your mind

-Que hermosa canción, y para terminar la linda Lucy-Estoy demasiado nerviosa no lo hare bien….Pero si no lo hago bien una de ellas se quedara con Natsu….No lo permitiré…..

Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance,  
for a break that would make it okay.  
There's always some reason  
to feel not good enough,  
and it's hard, at the end of the day.  
I need some distraction,  
oh, beautiful release.  
memories seep from my veins.  
Let me be empty,  
oh, and weightless,  
and maybe i'll find some peace tonight.  
Chorus:  
in the arms of the angel,  
fly away from here,  
from this dark, cold hotel room,  
and the endlessness that you feel.  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
of your silent reverie.  
you're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here.  
So tired of the straight line,  
and everywhere you turn,  
there's vultures and thieves at your back.  
The storm keeps on twisting.  
keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack.  
Don't make no difference,  
escape one last time.  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
oh, this glorious sadness,  
that brings me to my knees.  
Repeat chorus  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here.

-Eso estuvo HERMOSO y esa fue Lucy-En verdad cante bien todo el mundo gritaba mi nombre entonces….

-Bueno con esto tomaremos la decisión, juezas-Ella le hablo a las juezas para ver quien gano…..tardaron unos dos minutos pero fueron eternos, pero en ese instante….

-Mucho gusto de verlos de nuevo-Hablo Shisei-chan.

-HOLA SHISEI-CHAN!-Gritaron todos los chicos.

-Me alegra que aun me recuerden, bueno después de eso voy ir directo al punto, esta vez no hay una ganadora, porque hay un empate-Que un empate.

-El empate es entre Mira y….-No fui yo no puede….

-Lucy-Que empate con Mira, no lo puedo creer.

-Así que tendremos que hacer un desempate-No puede ser pero lo hare con tal de tener a Natsu….

-Para el desempate necesitarnos ayuda de Natsu-Ella señalo a mi Natsu.

-Está bien dime que tengo que hacer Shisei-chan-El hablo con un poco de burla.

-Solo…-Ella lo tumba en una silla con esposas y lo deja inmóvil.

-Bueno el desempate será una pequeña prueba…-Esto se está poniendo raro y escalofriante.

-De que será la prueba-Pregunto Mira con su típica sonrisa, Shisei-chan la miro y luego se dirijo al público para gritar.

-QUIEN CALIENTA MAS A NATSU!-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.

-Espera no, debo escapar, malditas esposas-Natsu intentaba huir, pero era imposible al parecer.

-Lo siento son esposas que bloquean la magia-Hablo Shisei chan.

-Así que para ver quién gana usaremos este medidor de placer-Ella señalo una maquina extraña que le puso a Natsu en el brazo.

-Y en la pantalla mostrara el puntaje del placer el contador es de 0 a 100-Ella decía como servía.

-Además las reglas son simples, puedes intentar lo que quieras para encender a Natsu, pero solo tienen 5 minutos, así que hagan lo mejor que puedan-Ella indico pero como quiere que haga eso…..

-Bueno empecemos, Mira tú eres primera-Ella le indico a Mira, así que ella se fue a cambiar y regreso vestida de….Enfermera?

-Está bien Natsu esto te gustar-Maldición Mira se le está pegando. Ella se le acerco lentamente moviendo las caderas lo más sensual posible, gira alrededor de donde Natsu estaba sentado, ahora empezó a ser un baile muy erótico, se acercaba a Natsu y empezó a quitarse el uniforme de enfermera, todos los chicos miraban con lujuria, ella estaba ya sin en el uniforme solamente tenía una lencería negra y los tacones. Esto me estaba irritando pero en ese instante…

-Bien hecho mira pero tus 5 minutos terminaron, veamos el marcador-Shisei-chan la interrumpió para….

-90 PUNTOS-Que tanto yo no sé cómo voy hacer para superar eso.

-Un marcador difícil de superar espero que Puedas superarlo-Shisei-chan me hablo.

-Lo hare!-Le dije segura de que lo haría, así que fui atrás para cambiarme y ya se dé que para que Natsu no se encienda si no estalle…

-Bueno aquí esta Lucy-

-Hola Natsu es hora de la clase-Todo el mundo tenía la boca abierta, yo no podía aguantar la vergüenza puesto que yo traía un traje de maestra, tenía una camisa entre abierta del busto, medias negras y altas, además de unos tacones rojos de plataforma y claro unos lentes. Pero ahora no me importaba esto lo hacía para poder estar con Natsu así que….Me dirige a él lentamente moviendo mis caderas lento y sensualmente, el tenia la mirada fija en mi eso me gustaba así que me acerque a su oído y…..

-Si gano, esto lo hare más seguido para ti-Lo dije sin pensar pero se notaba algo lino con ese sonrojo(Mente de Natsu: Maldición aguante lo más que pude con Mira y ahora esto, solo tengo que concentrarme y hacer que no se pare). Ahora estoy enfrente de el empecé a bailar lento, estaba desabotonando mi camisa, ahora me dirigí a mi falda negra, lentamente baje el cierre y me la quite dejando a la vista una lencería roja, después de estar expuesta me senté en las piernas de Natsu, ahora empieza el plato fuerte empecé a bailar para tener un mejor resultado él se veía más rojo (No te pares, no te pares), me voltee y empecé a frotar mis caderas contra su amigo al parecer empezaba a funcionar(No te pares, no te pares, no te pares, no te pares, no te pares), ahora me senté y empecé a girar mis caderas más rápido(No te pares, no te pares, no te pares, no te pares, no te pares, no te pares, no te pares, no te pares, no…..te….pa…..) qué es eso se siente algo duro y enorme, al parecer lo hice explotar…

-Ahí termina el tiempo de Lucy, buen trabajo-Hablo Shisei-chan, pero yo estaba muerta de la vergüenza y feliz de que Natsu reaccionara así…..Lo que también note es que su amigo incremento de tamaño.

-Bueno entonces veamos el puntaje-Ella hablo y yo fije mi mirada en la pantalla.

-CIENTO CINCUENTA PUNTOS!-Todos gritaron, espera el puntaje era de 0 a 100 no.

-Solo era de 0 a 100 no-Hablo Shisei-chan.

-Sí pero se quemo la maquina en 150-Que rompí la maquina.

-Entonces ya lo oyeron la ganadora es LUCY-Queeeeeeeeeeee yo gane, un momento ahora Natsu es mío, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

-Así que Lucy puedes reclamar tu premio de Natsu todo tuyo por un día-Claro que lo haré.

-Claro que lo aprovechare-Dije y el me miro y dijo.

-Esto es malo o bueno?-

**Gracias por leerme de nuevo…..Disculpen de la demora es que estuve trabajando mucho esta semana además de que tuve que investigar los bikinis, así que si gustan buscar los bikinis búsquenlos en google por su nombre completo….si les interesan las canciones son, call me maybe, buttons, eye in the sky de Noa,** **Sarah mclachlan Angel…Así, que el paso cinco es: La cita….Perdonen la demora y esperen el capitulo nuevo…..SAYONARA!**


	6. Pasó Cinco

**Pasó Cinco: La cita.**

-Entonces Lucy, tu premio te espera así que disfrútalo-Hablo una morena.

-Si gracias Shisei-chan lo haré-La rubia estaba completamente feliz.

-Espera esto es malo o bueno?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-No te preocupes Natsu te divertirás mucho-La chica rubia hablo con una aura maliciosa y lujuriosa?

-Eso espero-El pelirosa se veía un poco preocupado, lo cual noto la morena y….

-No pasa nada, solo diviértete-Ella lo intentaba calmar.

-Gracias-El agradeció pero antes de pensar en algo mas la chica le dijo en lo bajo….

-Te veo en la suite, es hora del siguiente paso-Ella hablo para luego retirarse.

-Está bien pero como me saf….-No pudo terminar por la culpa de una rubia que…

-Natsu tenemos que planear que haremos mañana-Ella hablo con un tono malicioso.

-Claro Lucy-El tenia un poco de miedo, ella se llevo al chico a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos. Después de una larga planeación por parte de la chica, el chico le indico que se estaba haciendo tarde así que….

-Lucy ya es hora de regresar al hotel-El hablo con un bostezo fingido.

-No aun no, aun tenemos que planear que hacer para la no…..-La interrumpió el chico.

-Entonces si no dormimos temprano no nos despertaremos a tiempo para divertirnos-El intento hacerla reaccionar y entonces.

-Si, pero si llegas tarde a nuestra al parque te voy a castiga-Ella le dijo para irse. Después de despedirse el fue directo a la suite, llego en unos 15 minutos. El toco la puerta para pedir permiso y…..

-Espere un momento-Hablo una chica muy calmada. El espero para….

-Gracias para esperar y bienvenido Amo-Hablo una morena vestida de Maid.

-Ahora que te paso amigo-El hablo resistiendo la risa.

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor no me lo hagas, no me hagas decirlo-El hablo muy pero muy avergonzado.

-Es símpele si Ei quiere ser hombre lo antes posible deberá hacer todo lo que queramos esta semana-La pelichocolate hablo con malicia, luego apreciaron otras dos chicas que se parecían demasiado, una de ellas se acerco para hablar.

-Si, además este solo será el comienzo-Liz también estaba con un aura maliciosa.

-Sera divertido enseñarle los placeres de ser chica en la cama-Ahora hablo Elizabeth, también con mucha malicia.

-Sálvame-Decía suplicando Ei a su amigo pelirosa.

-No no lo creo, así que tráenos a todos te negro a la sala por favor Shisei-chan-Liz interrumpió la suplica de Ei para luego ordenarle lo cual.

-Como usted guste Ama-El hablo regresando al modo Maid.

-Entonces que harás Natsu mañana será un buen día-Liz hablo sin su aura negra, así que el chico…

-Pues la mayor parte ya le planeo ella-El les hablo un poco cansado por todo lo que había pasado.

-Entonces, dinos donde se van encontrar-Hablo la pelichocolate.

-En el parque que está aquí cerca-El le respondió.

-Entonces el siguiente paso puede ser el….-Fue interrumpida por la voz grave de alguien.

-Lo siento mucho pero ese es mi trabajo Elizabeth-El chico entro, si chico.

-Así te vez mejor Ei-El pelirosa sonreía al ver a su amigo ya transformado en hombre y vestido con un short blanco con un chaleco rojo entreabierto y sandalias blancas.

-Encontraste la cura-Hablo Liz.

-No, pero creo que ya me he acostumbrado a la maldita poción y su efecto se agota más rápido-El explicaba la razón del cambio tan rápido de su cuerpo.

-No me preocupa solo tengo que incrementar la dosis-Hablo Liz.

-Ahora eso no me preocupa. El punto ahora es el siguiente paso-Ei hablo.

-Y cual es Sensei?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Uno de los mas importante, el paso cinco: La cita-El hablo muy serio.

-La cita no se oye muy importante, podría ser muy divertida pero muy impo…..-Fue interrumpida la pelichocolate.

-Claro que es uno de los más importantes, con ese paso se define si es el ultimo o se necesita otro mas-El explicaba muy serio.

-Enserio?-Pregunto la pelichocolate.

-Si ese fue el ultimo para conquistar a Liz-El le respondió.

-Es verdad?-Pregunto viendo a su amiga un poco sonrojada.

-No el último paso fue…-La interrumpió Ei por…

-Ese último no fue un paso eso me lo hiciste tu-El tenia la cara muy sonrojado.

-Pero tu….seguiste sin ningún problema además de que…-Ella estaba más sonrojada pero el interrumpió…

-No digas mas, dejando eso de lado Natsu prepárate-Ei hablo muy serio, pero aun muy sonrojado.

-Porque Sensei?-Pregunto.

-Este paso es muy importante, por la razón que esta es la mayor oportunidad de conquistar, así que tendrás que dominar la situación todo el momento-El hablo, con un gran aire de maestro.

-Pero cómo?-El hablo sabiendo que ella ya tenía casi todo el día planeado.

-Como? Tu bien sabes cómo hacerlo-El le reclamo.

-No Ei, el se refiere a que ella ya tiene casi todo el día planeado-Defendió al pelirosa la pelichocolate.

-Ese tampoco es pretexto amigo, te enseñe lo suficiente para hacer cambiar los planes de las personas-Ei hablaba muy serio.

-Tienes razón Ei, no me daré por vencido fácilmente voy hacer lo mejor que pueda-Natsu se reanimo para luego hablar con mucho entusiasmo.

-Así se habla amigo ahora ve a bañarte y a dormir, mañana será un buen día para tu conquista-Le indico Ei para que el pelirosa le contestara.

-Si Ei, buenas noches-Se despidió para irse a su cuarto.

-Ei como ara Natsu para cambiar los planes de Lucy-Pregunto Elizabeth.

-El se las arreglara pero antes necesitara una ayudita-Ei tenía una sonrisa tranquila.

-Qué clase de ayuda?-Pregunto algo confundida.

-Haremos que Lucy no duerma bien-El hablo.

-Haremos?-Preguntaron muy confundidas.

-Perdón harán-El rectifico.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Hasta crees que seguiré tus ordenes-Hablo la pelichocolate.

-Te arreglare un cita con Shadow-El respondió.

-Que es lo que tenemos que hacer señor-Se puso en forma de soldado.

-No funcionara con nosotras cariño, no somos tan ton…..-Las interrumpieron…..

-Si lo hacen, dejare que me hagan lo que quieran por una semana en la noche-El no mostro ningún sonrojo si no una mirada seductora.

-Lo que ordene señor-Al parecer sabe cómo convencerlas y muy bien.

-Bien no la dejen dormir-El hablo para que las chicas salieran….En otra habitación un pelirosa hablaba consigo ismo ya que su gato azul se había ido a dormir con una peliazul y una gata blanca. El pelirosa tenía una sonrisa por cada palabra que decía…..

-Espera Lucy mañana hare que me ames tanto como yo a ti, solo espera serás mía solo mía-El estaba por completo feliz pero después de un rato se durmió como un bebe teniendo hermosos sueños con su amada Lucy. Pero en la suite se estaba planeando lo que se iba hacer para no dejar dormir a la rubia….

-Qué tal si hacemos demasiado ruido para que no duerma?-Pregunto una pelichocolate.

-No es una mala idea pero, no podemos molestar a los otros huéspedes-Hablo con mucha verdad Liz.

-Tienes razón hija, como haremos para hacer que Lucy no se duerma-Elisabeth hablo pensativa.

-Con algo fácil y muy efectivo-Ei hablo muy confiado y con una sonrisa.

-Qué?-Preguntaron las tres chicas.

-Las mucamas y sirvientas pueden ser muy molestas, además de las averías-Ei hablo.

-Si tienes razón pero no puedo hacer que mis empleadas afecten su trabajo por un juego-Elizabeth estaba pensativa pero….

-Quien dijo que pediremos ayuda-El estaba viéndolas con una sonrisa de malicia.

-Entonces como lo haremos si no tenemos chicas que nos ayud…-Se interrumpió para luego entender la mirada de Ei.

-Espera, nosotras-La pelichocolate estaba muy sorprendida por lo que el muchacho la obligaría a hacer.

-Sí, así que tienen que cambiarse ya-Ei les mostro los uniformes de Maid.

-De donde los sacaste-Pregunto de nuevo Mizuki.

-En el armario hay demasiados de estos disfraces, mientras molestan a Lucy yo ideare el siguiente obstáculo para que no duerma-Ei les indico el plan.

-Sí, Amo-Hablo con sarcasmo la pelichocolate.

-Ah y además pónganse una peluca y maquillaje para que no las reconozcan-El estaba completamente concentrado en el plan.

-Está bien AMO-Ella estaba un poco molesta, pero se fue a cambiar junto con Elizabeth para poder proceder al plan, estaban solamente Ei y Liz en la habitación, ella se le acerco y le pregunto.

-Cuál es la siguiente fase de ese plan?-Ella pregunto curiosa.

-Sera un poco raro pero efectivo, pero si tienes interés cuando acabes te veo en la sala de vigilancia-Ei le indico con una sonrisa.

-Si cariño, suerte-Ella hablo para depositar un beso a su novio.

-Gracias linda-El le dio otro beso para despedirse de su novia para que fuera a cambiarse y él a preparar la otra fase del plan….En menos de 10 minutos ellas ya estaban enfrente de la habitación vestidas de Maid así que….

-Primero yo la molestare un poco-Hablo Elizabeth usando una peluca pelirroja.

-Luego yo llegare con una comida que la despertaría a cualquiera con lo caliente que estará-La pelichocolate estaba muy confiada y con cabellera rubia, además de piel muy blanca.

-Y yo la terminare intentando arreglar la ducha que…..-Ella tenía el cabello corto y su piel era morena. Fue interrumpida por su mama.

-Yo descompondré-Ella término para que se separaran a hacer sus partes del plan.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

-Voy, espere un instante-Hablo una rubia levantándose de la cama donde estaba acostada. Ella abrió la puerta y…..

-Disculpe por mi atrevimiento señorita, pero es que debo cambiar la sabanas y la colcha de la cama-Estaba una hermosa pelirroja enfrente de ella.

-Está bien señorita gracias-La rubia se aparto de la puerta para que ella entrara.

-Solo tomara un instante-Entro rápido con un carrito donde llevaba lo necesario para su trabajo.

-Aunque no es muy necesario, porque están muy limpias-Ella le hablaba a la Maid.

-No pero es una parte y obligación del trabajo-Ella le explico.

-Está bien-Ella la miraba haciendo su trabajo, pero cuando la pelirroja jalo la sabana…..

-Ups-Solo dijo cuando hiso caer el florero en la novela de Lucy que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-MI NOVELA!-Solo pudo gritar porque su novela ya estaba empapada.

-Gomen, gomen, gomen-Ella se disculpaba muy avergonzada.

-No….no….no te preocupes-Ella titubeaba muy triste.

-En verdad-Ella andaba muy llorosa.

-Sí, solo tengo que rescribirla, no te preocupes-Seguía muy triste, así que la pelirroja le dijo…..

-Para disculparnos le traeremos la especialidad del hotel-Ella le dijo para llamara al "chef". No tardo menos de 5 minutos para llegar una rubia con un carrito de comida….

-Aquí está la especialidad del Hotel-La rubia levanto una charola con pavo y una crema de champiñones, pero…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ESTA CALIENTE-Grito con mucha fuerza por el ardor, la razón de quemarse es que la otra rubia se había tropezado y tiro todo sobre Lucy.

- Gomen, gomen, gomen-Ella estaba muy apenada, por lo sucedido. Esa torpe acción dejo camino libre para que la pelirroja fuera al baño a descomponer la ducha, lo cual hiso muy bien, sin problema. En ese momento Lucy hablo…..

-No te preocupes…..solo tengo que tomara una ducha-Hablo intentando guardar un enfado que estaba creciendo demasiado.

-Discúlpenos, no queríamos arruinar su noche-Ellas tenían mucha vergüenza por lo ocurrido.

-Solo tengo que bañarme, no se preocupen chicas, así que solo tengo que abrir la llave de la ducha y…..-Ella se había metido a la ducha pero cuando intento abrir la llave, un enorme chorro de agua mojando a la rubia. Ella tardo un instante en cerrarla, cuando ella la pudo cerrar estallo….

-QUE PASA AQUÍ, PORQUE TENGO TANTA MALA SUERTE!-Grito furiosa por todo lo que le había pasado en esa hora.

-No se preocupe señorita vendrá alguien a arreglar el problema-La pelirroja hablo con un teléfono en mano para que vinieran a arreglar la ducha.

-Si gracias-Lucy le dijo un poco menos alterada. Pasaron unos 10 minutos para que llegara una chica morena para arreglar la avería.

-Donde está la avería?-Pregunto la morena entrando a la habitación.

-En la ducha-Respondió Lucy señalándola.

-Déjenme ver-Ella hablo, para luego ver la ducha que estaba averiada, tardo unos 30 minutos para luego decirle….

-En cuanto terminara, señorita-La rubia pregunto y…..

-Ya esta reparado mire-Ella abrió la llave de la regadera donde se veía como caía el agua normalmente, así que la rubia le hablo…..

-Gracias, la verdad muchas gracias-Estaba completamente feliz por la gran habilidad de la chica.

-No hay que agradecer, además mis compañeras le han ocasionado muchos problemas así que me disculpo por ellas-Ella fue muy madura y responsable al hablar.

-Lo sentimos-Ahora ellas estaban inclinadas pidiendo perdón.

-No se preocupen no estoy enojada-Ella estaba avergonzada por el acto de las Maid.

-Si nos disculpan nos tendremos que retirar-Ella hablo para luego irse.

-Al parecer ya se fueron, bueno entonces me meteré a bañar-La rubia hablo para luego meterse a duchar. Después de unos 8 minutos en el cuarto de vigilancia un moreno acababa de ver el espectáculo cuando…..

-Hola cariño perdón por no darte más tiempo-Ella llego dándole un beso y disculpándose.

-No te preocupes, acabe hace 30 minutos-El le dijo a su novia.

-Cuál es la siguiente fase del plan?-Ella estaba curiosa por lo que su novio acababa de hacer.

-Mira el monitor 64 y el 66-El le indico con un ligero sonrojo.

-Esos son…..Laxus, Mira? Gajeel, Levy? Haciendo el…..-Ella se quedo sin habla al ver el acto en cada monitor.

-Si al parecer lo que dije y tu poción sí que sirven-El aserto y estaba muy sonrojado.

-Lo que dijiste?-Se pregunto para…

**Flashback**

-Hola Laxus-Saludaba un ojirojo.

-Que quieres Gajeel-El saludo a su manera.

-Nada solo vine a beber un trago-El le dijo muy seco. Los dos después de eso no hablaros solo bebían muy tranquilos hasta que….

-Oigan muchachos les puedo preguntar algo?-Hablo el cantinero.

-Que quieres viejo-El rubio lo vio con su típica mirada.

-Solo quería preguntarles si tenían novias?-El pregunto directo al punto.

-No, porque anciano-Hablaron al unisonó.

-Nada solo que en el hotel se han oído rumores de un fisgón que ve a las chicas desnudas y les toma fotos para venderlas-El explico el porqué.

-Enserio ¿Y?-Los dos no estaban muy preocupados.

-Que últimamente ha estado durmiendo a las chicas con un tipo de poción y se aprovecha de ellas-El termino lo cual a los chicos empezó a preocupar.

-Y a que chicas le a pasado eso-El rubio pregunto.

-Es extraño le gustan 2 tipos, le gustan pequeñas e intelectuales-Gajeel trago en seco con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Y también albinas con grandes pechos-Ahora estaba más preocupado el rubio.

-Dicen que solo las ataca cuando están solas más o menos a la 1 de la madrugada, pero no tienen de que preoc…-No termino al ver que los dos chicos se fueron corriendo, pero el hablo para sí mismo…

-Al parecer si sirvió mi plan, solo falta que acepten la cortesía…..o debería decir afrodisiaco-El se estaba riendo quitándose el bigote y peluca mostrando que el era Ei…Después de unos 2 minutos ellos ya habían llegado al lugar de las chicas que les gustaban.

**HABITACION Mira X Laxus.**

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC….Eran unos golpes muy fuerte y estruendosos.

-Espere un momento ya voy-Decía una Mira levantándose de su cama.

-Laxus?-Ella se sorprendió un poco.

-Hola Mira-El saludo intentando guardar compostura ante lo que veía y es que era una mira en una piyama muy linda que hacía verla muy sexy….

-Que ocurre Laxus?-Ella estaba un poco confundida por el comportamiento de Laxus.

-Etto, etto…..los estúpidos de Fried y Bickslow no me dejan dormir así que me pregunte si me dejarías dormir contigo-No sabía mentir y se lamentaba en su mente.

-No hay problema Laxus, yo duermo sola así que no habrá problemas-Ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-El dijo pero antes de entrar una voz los atrajo…

-Disculpen soy un empleando del hotel, no quiero interrumpir pero debo entregar esto-El entro con una botella de vino.

-Que es eso?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Una botella de vino de cortesía para parejas-El respondió.

**HABITACION Levy X Gajeel.**

-PAREJAS!-Los estaban sonrojados por las palabras del chico.

-Sí y si me disculpan me retiro-El se fue sin decir nada.

-El pensó que somos pareja Gajeel-Ella le dijo al ojirojo.

-Ese maldito, pero ya no importa eso enana, mejor ya vete a dormir-Le dijo en seco.

-Porque quieres que me duerma contigo en la habitación-Ella le pregunto confundida.

-No preguntes y hazlo enana-Esta vez el estaba un poco preocupado por lo que había escuchado.

-No y además que vas hacer con esa botella-Ella veía al ojirojo destapar la botella.

-Me la beberé, no dejare que se desperdicie-El empezó a beber la botella sin problema.

-Pero…-Ella lo veía con curiosidad.

-Quieres un poco, no lo creo enana esto no es para niños-El seguía bebiendo hasta que…

-Yo no soy una niña-Ella le reprocho tomando la botella y tomando un gran trago de ella.

-Oye enana, te vas a emborrachar-El le quito la botella para luego mirarla.

-Eso…hip…no es cierto-Ella estaba ebria al primer sorbo.

-Ves te lo di….-Fue interrumpido por los labios de Levy dándole un beso muy apasionado.

**HABITACION Mira X Laxus.**

-Mira que estás haciendo-Ella no respondía, solo lo estaba besando y quitándole la ropa.

-Solo hare algo que debí hacer hace mucho-Ella se quito la piyama mostrando su ropa interior de encaje….

-Pero creí que te gustaba Na…..-Fue interrumpido.

-Yo te amo solo a ti-Después de decir es frase el chico tomo el control de la situación.

-Entonces disfrutemos nuestro amor-El dijo para besarla de nuevo.

El empezó a besar su cuello con suavidad y los convirtió a pequeños mordiscos ocasionando que la chica se erizara, fue bajando lento a sus senos para poder besarlos y darle un pequeño mordisco a uno de los pezones de la chica, siguió su recorrido hasta su intimidad para saborearla y hacer que la chica disfrutara, empezó lamiendo lento, con un poco de tiempo intensifico la velocidad, después de eso el metió 2 dedos a su intimidad y empezó a estimular su sexo, ella estaba a punto de acabar pero.

**HABITACION Levy X Gajeel.**

-Estás segura?-El pregunto un poco preocupado por la chica sabiendo que ella era virh¿gen.

-Si-Ella dijo para darle permiso al chico.

El se separo y acerco su miembro a el sexo de la chica, lentamente se acerco y fue introduciendo su miembro a la chica, al momento de entrar ella gimió de dolor, el chico lo noto y se fijo en ella, cuando la vio mostro unas pocas lagrimas pero señalo que prosiguiera con el acto, el asintió y empezó a moverse, las embestidas eran lentas por un corto tiempo después se empezaron a hacer mas rápidas y fuerte, el dolor de ella se había ido y ahora sentía mucho placer. En poco se empezó a convertir en un acto casi salvaje la chica gritaba y gemía de placer pero en poco los dos acabaron. Ella aun deslizo a de mas se aventuro al miembro del chico.

**HABITACION Mira X Laxus.**

-Que haces Mira-El preguntaba un poco cansado por el acto que acababa de hacer.

-Quiero mas-Ella hablo para empezar a acariciar el miembro del chico. Comenzó un poco lento para luego acelerar, después de un rato ella se lo llevo a la boca, jugaba con su lengua para que el sintiera mas placer, luego ella se metió el miembro completamente en la boca, ella lamia su miembro con mucha lujuria, cuando parecía casi acabar lo saco de su boca y se puso el miembro del chico en medio de sus pechos, ella empezó a frotar lento y acelero tanto que en un instante el ya había acabado en su car.

-Aun no acabamos-El hablo para tomar a la chica y tomar una posición diferente y empezar el acto de nuevo.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Sí que eres bueno planeando-Ella veía el acto en los monitores.

-No me orgullezco de lo que hice-El estaba sonrojado.

-Entonces el plan…..-Fue interrumpida.

-Es que por el ruido del placer Lucy se sentirá incomoda y no dormirá-El acabo, mientras tanto en la habitación la rubia.

-Ya es hora de dormir mañana será un buen día-Ella dijo ya en piyama para meterse a dormir pero cuando se acostó….

-SI, SIGUE MAS FUERTE LAXUS!-Gritaba de placer una peliblanca.

-Mira?-La rubia se avergonzó, así que se acomodo en un lugar de la cama para no oir a la pareja en pleno acto pero…..

-MAS GAJEEL, MAS!-Ahora se oía de la otra habitación.

-Levy-chan? que está ocurriendo-Ella estaba confundida y ruborizada.

-Sí que es potente esa poción Liz-Ei miraba el acto de los chicos muy sonrojado.

-Si tan fuerte como para hacer que un ejército de 10, 000 hombres este excitado-Ella explico viendo los resultados de su pócima.

-Creo que tendré que revisar lo que como de ahora en adelante-El estaba un poco asustado.

-De todos modos no te darás cuenta-Ella le respondió muy segura. Al terminar ellos de hablar la rubia en ese momento intentaba dormir pero no podía por los gritos y gemidos de sus amigas en las otras habitaciones…Pasaron dos horas para que acabara el acto, ella se sentía completamente cansada, después de unos 10 minutos de intentar dormir de nuevo lo puedo lograr cayendo en un sueño profundo. Después de una larga siesta la chica empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol tocaban su cara, ella se fritaba los ojos para poder abrirlos pero cuando los abrió….

-LAS 11:00-Ella grito al ver el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche….

-Me quede dormida-Ella se levanto y salió de un salto para empezar a arreglarse.

-Maldición, Levy luego te hare pagar por esto-Decía mientras se maquillaba a una velocidad increíble, no tardo más de 5 minutos (Lo cual es imposible para muchas chicas, en general tardan 5 horas…sin ofender) Después de maquillarse ella fue a ver si tenia algo que usar en esa cita, pero vio que arriba de la mesa había un hermoso conjunto de una mini falda blanca y sexy, una blusa con escote de color amarillo, y para rematar unas sandalias de tacón de cuña blancas, simplemente se fue por ellas. Cuando agarro la ropa noto algo mas, ahí había una pequeña nota que decía….

-Esta es una disculpa por lo torpe de mis compañeras-Decía la nota.

-Es de esa trabajadora del hotel, que linda es-Ella dijo y luego noto algo más en la nota.

-PS: El otro paquete es para la noche con su novio-Ella leyó y luego se fijo en el otro paquete de al lado, lo abrió y….

-Claro que lo utilizare hoy, a Natsu le fascinara-Ella tenía una sonrisa picara viendo el interior del paquete. Después de cambiarse ella ya estaba lista tomo una bolsa amarilla para que hiciera juego con su blusa, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su cita. En menos de 20 minutos ella llego al parque donde vio al pelirosa sentado en una banca solo, ella se acerco calmada y…..

-Lo siento por llegar tarde Natsu-Ella se disculpaba con la cara mirando hacia abajo.

-Mmmmmm, de que hablas Lucy-El estaba confundido.

-Como de que llegue tard…..-La interrumpió.

-Pero si llegaste temprano quedamos que a las 11:30-El mintió con una sonrisa.

-Enserio?-Ella pregunto confundida.

-Sí, tu dijiste que a esa hora para no quedarme dormido-El seguía mintiendo.

-Sí, bueno mejor vamos a desayunar algo como lo planee ayer-Ella dijo sintiendo un poco de hambre y siguiendo su plan.

-No te preocupes yo te prepare algo-El mostro un bento que tenia a un lado.

-Gracias Natsu, pero ya habíamos planeado el día de hoy-Ella intento convencerlo de ir a un restauran para desayunar.

-Lucy di aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-El acerco una porción de arroz.

-No Natsu, debemos ir aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Ella abrió la boca y probo el arroz.

-Esta rico?-El pregunto entusiasmado por la respuesta.

-Esta delicioso Natsu-Ella le hablo con un sonrojo por comer de la mano de Natsu.

-Entonces sigue comiendo, di aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-El le acerco más de la comida a su boca, ella comía sin problemas, pero aun tenía demasiada vergüenza por el acto del chico, en poco rato termino de comer y ella hablo…..

-Gracias Natsu, pero tú no vas a comer?-Ella pregunto aun sonrojada.

-Yo ya había comido no te preocupes-El le explico lo cual ella asintió para luego…

-Entonces si ya comimos los dos, podemos ir a seguir con el plan de la cita-Ella dijo animada.

-Si está bien Lucy-Ella se levanto y…

-Entonces vamos al centro comercial-Lo tomo de el brazo para colocarse como si fueran pareja, después de un rato los dos llegaron al centro comercial donde habían muchas y variadas tiendas. Ella arrastro al chico a una tienda en particular….

-No Lucy no quiero ir a comprar ropa-El intentaba resistirse, pero era inútil la chica ya lo había metido junto con ella.

-No puedes hacer nada Natsu, todo el día de hoy eres mío, así que tendrás que respetar mis órdenes-Ella le explico con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien-El respondió para que luego la chica se tomara un montón de conjuntos que el chico sujetaba, cuando nada mas cabía ella le dijo…

-Bien con esto será suficiente para comenzar-Ella hablo y el chico…

-Comenzar?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Si, comenzar a probármelos-Ella hablo para luego entrar a los probadores de la tienda. Ella estaba absorta pensando en que probarse primero sin notar nada, hasta queeeeeeeeee….

-Tú eres Natsu el chico más sexy-Hablo la una chaca, lo cual llamo la atención de Lucy.

-Si-El respondió muy avergonzado.

-Me darías un autógrafo-Ella le dijo emocionada.

-Claro no hay problema-El decía para tomar un bolígrafo.

-Gracias Natsu, etto me preguntaba si quisieras venir con migo y unas amigas a divertirnos-Ella hablo un poco apenada pero….

-Lo siento pero yo estoy saliendo con el así que adiós-Apareció Lucy para llevarse a Natsu.

-Lucy estas enojada-El pregunto viendo a la rubia.

-No Natsu no te preocupes-Ella tenía una aura negra, pero luego se la paso para intentar hablar pero fue interrumpida…..

-Mira Lucy un parque de diversiones-El señalo para que ella lo viera.

-Si Natsu pero debemos seguir el…..-Ella no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpida por la mirada de cachorrito de Natsu, lo cual sirvió muy bien.

-Está bien vamos-Dijo ella para que el chico…

-Gracias Lucy!-El le agradeció con una sonrisa y con un beso en la mejilla lo cual el no se dio cuenta y se la llevo. El gesto de agradecimiento del chico hiso que Lucy se sonrojara y tuviera muchas imágenes de ella con Natsu. Los dos llegaron rápidamente al parque de atracciones, rápidamente subieron a los juegos pero de la emoción a Natsu se le olvido que no aguanta los transportes de cualquier clase, así que se mareo en la mayoría de ellos y ella lo cuidaba como a un niño. Después de jugar ellos estaban caminando en la zona de juegos de habilidad, caminaron un rato la chica veía de un lado en otro y detuvo su vista en algo que la cautivo.

-Qué lindoooooooooooo!-Ella hablo con emoción refiriéndose a un conejito rosa de felpa….

-Lo quieres Lucy-El le dijo con una sonrisa, ella asintió con un ligero sonrojo.

-Como gano el conejo rosa-El pregunto al encargado.

-Es fácil me solo tiene que adivinar cuantos granos de arroz caben en este utensilio de vidrio, la primera oportunidad es gratis pero la siguientes le costaran-Hablo el señor muy confiado.

-Olvídalo Natsu eso es casi imposible de hacer-Ella estaba un poco decepcionada, pero.

-No Lucy yo te daré el conejito de felpa-El hablo para luego fijarse en el utensilio de vidrio, pensar un buen rato y….

-Son 301578029644 granos de arroz-El hablo con una sonrisa, para que el señor…..

-Como adivinaste?-El señor estaba impresionado por la gran hazaña del muchacho, al igual que la rubia.

-Es sencillo, solo tenemos que tomar en cuenta el tamaño del grano de arroz, sacar el volumen del utensilio y dividir el tamaño del grano entre el volumen-El explico dejando mas sorprendidos a los dos, después de eso el agarro el conejito y…

-Ten Lucy tu conejito-El extendió las manos entregando al conejito.

-Gracias Natsu-Ella agradeció reteniendo sus dudas sobre como él podía hacer todo ese cálculo. Caminaron un buen rato llegando al parque pero el chico se acerco a Lucy….

-Lucy estas cansada verdad-El hablo con un poco de preocupación.

-No no te…-Fue interrumpida por el chico que la jalo hacia el para luego sentarse debajo de un árbol y acomodarla a ella en sus piernas.

-Descansa un poco yo te cuidare-El le dijo con un tono dulce.

-Pero Natsu esto es un poco incomodo-Ella hablo muy avergonzada por su actual posición.

-No pasa nada Lucy solo duerme un poco-El dijo para casi en ese mismo instante ella se durmiera….Entre sueños ella…

-Lucy-El chico decía entre cortado.

-Sigue Natsu, sigue mas fuerte-Ella le exigía al chico que siguiera con su acto, ellos estaban desnudos en una cama teniendo relaciones lo cual a ella disfrutaba de mas…

-Más fuerte mas, mas, mas-Ella gemía de placer en cada segundo pero…Ella despertó de su fascinante sueño.

-Lucy dormiste bien-El le preguntaba a su rubia.

-Si Natsu-Ella estaba avergonzada.

-Al parecer tenias un buen sueño, porque estabas muy sonriente-El le dijo muy feliz.

-Creo que si-Estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Mejor nos vamos ya esta oscureciendo-El le dijo a la chica.

-Está bien Natsu-Ella tomo del brazo al chico para irse de ahí. Tardaron unos 30 minutos en llegar al hotel, los dos subieron a la habitación de Lucy así que….

-Natsu quieres quedarte un rato mas-Ella le dijo para dejarlo entrar…..

-Está bien Lucy-El dijo y se sentó en la cama.

-Natsu te puedo preguntar algo?-Ella le dijo con seriedad.

-Si Lucy, que ocurre?-El pregunto.

-Te gusta alguien?-Ella le dijo sin ningún rodeo.

-Si-El respondió sonrojado.

-Enserio, dime ella es linda como yo-Le pregunto intentando acercarse.

-Si-

-Es lista-

-Si-Decía ahora más sonrojado pensando en la chica enfrente de ella.

-Es agradable-

-Claro-

-Pero no te hace caso-Ella le dijo esperando una respuesta.

-No, no me hace caso, a mi me fascina pero no se da cuenta-El decía un poco triste, lo cual ella noto y luego sonrió.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, ella debe ser ingenua o tonta-Ella dijo para irse al baño.

-Eso no es cierto, ella es linda, amable, lista…-El fue interrumpido por….

-Es tonta, ingenua y no sabe lo que tiene, así que le quitare lo que es mío-Ella hablo aun en el baño.

-Lo que es tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…..-El se sorprendió por lo que vio.

-Si lo que es mío-Ella salió del baño con un…

-Que pasa cariño?-Liz le hablo a su novio.

-Espero que Natsu esté bien-El hablo un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes, el ya debe haberla conquistado-Dijo intentando animar a su novio.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa-El se puso mas serio.

-Entonces?-Ella pregunto.

-Es que se me olvido decirle la advertencia-El hablo muy preocupado

-Advertencia?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-Sí, para que no ocurra como a nosotros-El hablo con un sonrojo.

-En ese caso el disfrutara mucho con el regalo que les di-Ella respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-Regalo?-

-**Gracias por leerme de nuevo…..El siguiente capítulo tendrá Lemon, pero ya no será un paso si no una ¡ADVERTENCIA!...Espero que les haya gustado este paso, porque creo que el siguiente capítulo es el ultimo, así que espero hacer bien la ¡ADVERTENCIA!...SAYONARA!**


	7. ¡¡¡¡¡ADVERTENCIA!

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

Estimado practicante, le queremos recordar que por haber recibido el entrenamiento de cómo conquistar, usted debe saber que tiene reglas y normas que cumplir al pie de la letra…..Si usted por algún motivo rompió o infligió una de las reglas sufrirá uno de los efectos secundarios ya mencionados…Pero esta advertencia va para el efecto secundario más potente y peligroso….HAMBRE SEXUAL!

Este efecto secundario es activado por:

1-La persona de quien este enamorado debe estar cerca y sin mucha ropa.

2-Usted debió de ver completamente el cuerpo de la persona que ama.

3-Su mente debió de ser completamente interrumpida por esa imagen.

4-Esta es la más importante, el estar solo con esa persona activa su forma más pervertida y hambrienta de placer.

Al momento de entrar a su modo más pervertido ya no abra marcha atrás, pero para que tenga más cuidado al momento de estar asolas con la persona deseada, se explicara que le ocasiona su forma más pervertida los cuales son:

-Gran sensibilidad al tacto.

-Incremento de tamaño del aparato reproductor (Solo a Hombres)

-Mentalidad inocente remplazada por la de un hombre pervertido y experimentado.

-Gran habilidad para hacer sentir placer a su pareja.

-Hambre insaciable de placer.

-Siempre querer ser el que domine en el momento del acto.

Así que si no quiere ser atrapado por este efecto secundario, nunca pero nuca rompa ninguna de las 4 reglas de protección, si usted respeta estas reglas entonces no habrá ningún problema. De antemano le agradecemos por prestar atención y esperamos que no tenga ningún problema, así que SAYONARA!.

-LU, LU, LU, LU, LU, LU, LU, LU….-El chico no podía hablar ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-Te gusta Natsu-Ella hablo con una voz seductora, pero el aun no podía decir nada. No es para menos el chico estaba en shock por lo que veía y eso era a Lucy en una hermosa, sensual, y diminuta lencería. Esa prenda era de color roja, tenía medias largas arriba de la rodilla que eran sujetadas por un ligero, también usaba una tanga satén, y para resaltar sus dos grandes atributos traía un sujetador de copas abiertas con lo cual se podían ver sus enormes pechos. El no podía hablar por la impresión pero…..

-Lu, Lu, Lucy te, te, te, te, te, te, ves bien-El tartamudeaba y pensaba (**Lucy se ve tan sexy, **no debo pensar eso ella sigue siendo mi amiga, **pero que carnosos y grandes pechos, **que no pienses eso ella es tu….)

-Que pasa Natsu te ves un poco rojo-Ella sabía el por qué, pero se acerco más para tocarlo e intentar encenderlo más (Maldita sea porque Lucy está haciendo esto, **pero no puedo negar que me gusta además de cómo se me acerca**) Regla 1: **ROTA.**

-No, no pasa nada Lucy, pero porque estás haciendo esto-El pregunto, para que ella se despegara y se pusiera enfrente de él y….

-Dime una cosa Natsu ella es tan linda y sensual como yo-Ella empezó a modelar su cuerpo, deslizaba delicadamente sus manos sobre sus atributos, tenía los ojos cerrados pensando en que Natsu la estaba acariciando (**Como se sentirá acariciar su hermoso cuerpo, deslizar mis manos, no mi lengua en sus pezones**) Regla 2: **ROTA.**

-Dime que me deseas Natsu-Ella se acerco de nuevo muy seductora, estaba completamente en shock (**Que hermosa, porque no me la puedo sacar de la mente, la deseo**) Regla 3: **ROTA.**

-Los dos estamos solos, solo tienes que decir que ME DESEAS-Se acerco al oído de Natsu para que el respondiera, pero él seguía en shock (**La deseo, la deseo, la deseo, la deseo, la deseo, la deseo, la…..**) Regla 4: **ROTA.** Modo más pervertido **ACTIVADO.**

-Dime Natsu, solo di que me des….-Fue interrumpida por los labios de chico, ella estaba siendo besada por Natsu, pero no era un beso tierno y casto, era lleno de lujuria y deseo. Ellos seguían besándose pero Natsu mordió el labio inferior para que Lucy sacara un gemido, el se empezó excitar, pero luego hablo…

-Te deseo, siempre te deseado-El hablo para empezara a besarla de nuevo, ella correspondió gustosa, después de un rato ella se separo y…

-Bueno entonces empecemos quitándote es…..-Fue interrumpida por el chico.

-No Lucy empezaremos con esto-El hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa, el se acerco al cuello de ella y empezó a besarlo.

-Na, Na, Na, Na, Natsu!-Ella hablo en un gemido por lo rico que se sentía, el seguía su recorrido después de el cuello bajo a sus senos para lamer los pezones de la chica que ya estaban duros, en su boca metió uno de los pezones mientras con una mano le masajeaba el otro. Ella estaba gozando de sus caricias y del tacto del chico, el seguía jugando con sus pezones, hasta que el mordió uno de sus pezones, lo cual ella grito por el placer se sentía extasiada por ese acto.

-Natsu no mas no aguanto tanto….-Ella gimió de placer de nuevo y con más fuerza.

-Esto esta comenzando-El le respondió para luego empezar de nuevo el masaje en los senos de la chica, el se deslizo poco a poco besando su vientre llenándolo de besos y leves mordiscos, a cada momento ella sentía más placer tanto que casi no se podía mantener de pie más tiempo, ella se dejo caer en la cama de la recamara. El siguió con su camino para llegar al sexo de la chica y…..

-Al parecer estas disfrutando mucho-El estaba enfrente del sexo de ella.

-No Natsu, no puedo más-Ella decía entrecortada por el cansancio de tanto placer.

-Tu boca dice no pero aquí dice que quieres mas-El termino de hablar para quitarle la tanga, el empezó a meter un dedo en ella, eso estremeció a la chica pero él seguía estimulando a la chica, cada vez incrementaba la vellosidad ella estada cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, para incrementar el placer el saco su dedo y empezó a utilizar la lengua. Aumento el placer, el jugaba con ella, saboreaba con mucho gusto el empezó a explorar con su lengua para encontrar su clítoris, él le dio un ligero mordisco para que ella sacara un gemido para luego explotar en un orgasmo. El la miro con cara de satisfacción para luego cambiarla por una de hambre de placer….

-Aun no terminamos Lucy, ahora me toca a mi disfrutar-El tenia una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero….aun….no…..puedo….-Fue interrumpido por un beso, el se separo para….

-No te preocupes Lucy solo dolerá un instante-El trato de tranquilizarla, ella lo vio y asintió para que el tomara su inocencia. El lentamente acomodo su miembro en el sexo de la chica, ella noto el amigo del chico y pensaba (Esta enorme no sé si me entrara). Estaba muy pensativa hasta que….El ya había introducido su miembro dentro de la chica, ella grito un poco de dolor, el lo noto así que la beso para hacer que ella se distrajera del dolor, después de ese beso ella le indico que procediera con el acto…El asintió, el comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, a cada segundo incrementaba la velocidad, los dos disfrutaban del acto pero la chica como ya había acabado una vez estaba más sensible….

-Natsu más fuerte, más….-Ella rogaba por más. Casi como una orden el incremento la intensidad de sus envestidas, esto era cada vez más rudo y placentero hasta que…..

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-Ella grito al momento de llegar a su segundo orgasmo.

-No Lucy yo aun no he acabado-El le reprocho por el poco aguante de ella.

-Pero…Natsu….yo ya no pu….-La interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, tienes otro agujero que me ayudara-El dijo para meter su miembro en el otro agujero de la chica. Ella chillo de dolor un poco, pero después de unas fuertes embestidas ella lo estaba disfrutando, su mente estaba en blanco solo pensaba en mas, los dos seguían con ese acto lujurioso y con hambre de placer. Ella tenía la boca abierta casi babeando por lo bien que se sentía, en ese mismo instante los dos acabaron….

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-Ella grito en su tercer orgasmo, pero esta vez el chico también había acabado.

-Lucy….Lucy?-El hablo entrecortado por el cansancio pero notando que la chica había caído en sueño. El la levanto, la acomodo en la cama y la arropo para…..

-Duerme bien cariño-El le hablo dándole un beso en la frente y acomodándose en un lado para dormir con ella…La noche paso rápido y la mañana llego, ella sintió los rayos del sol en su cara y…..

-Mmmmmmmmm, ya es de….-Se interrumpió ante la imagen que veía, era la de un chico pelirosa dormido en la misma cama con ella, se quedo pensativa para luego…

-Lucy te amo-El pelirosa hablo entre sueños, ella sonrió al oír eso, ella acaricio la mejilla del chico y…..

-Yo también te amo Natsu-Ella término de acariciarlo para luego irse a cambiar, cuando ella ya estaba vestida con un top rosa con un pequeño escote, un mini short de mezclilla, y unas zapatillas de cuña rodas, ella se acerco a Natsu y….

-Te veo abajo cariño-Ella le dijo para darle un tierno beso, después ella se dirigió al comedor que tenía el hotel. Cuando ella llego al comedor encontró a su pequeña amiga para poder hablar con ella tranquila o mejor dicho presumir de lo que había pasado….

-No puedo creer que hicieran eso Lu-chan-Ella decía muy sonrojada.

-Pero no te quedas atrás Levy-chan-Ella le respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-Eso fue culpa de Gajeel-Ella intento defenderse.

-Pero igual lo disfrutaste-Ella tenía la misma sonrisa.

-Cambiando de tema, ahora que van hacer?-Ella cambio el tema.

-Pues empezaremos a salir como una pareja normal-Estaba muy segura de ella.

-Enserio?-Estaba un poco incrédula.

-Si después de lo de anoche el ya no estar con ninguna chica a menos de que yo lo deje-Ella estaba muy feliz, pero en su felicidad su amiga la interrumpió…

-Y entonces porque esta con esa chica muy animado-Ella señalo al pelirosa que estaba hablando con una ojiazul, cuando ella vio a su amiga ella no estaba a su lado…..Mientras tanto con el pelirosa.

-Dime Natsu disfrutaste de tu noche?-Ella pregunto al pelirosa.

-No quiero hablar de eso contigo Liz-El tenia la cara roja.

-Espero que te haya gustado el pequeño regalo rojo-Ella tenía una sonrisa picara.

-Entonces por eso usaba esa lence…..-Fue interrumpido por…..

-Hola Natsu-Ella saludo para luego besarlo, ella le mostraba a la ojiazul que él era suyo.

-Hola Lucy-El tenia un poco roja la cara.

-Dime Natsu quien es ella-Tenia un tono de celos en la voz para que…..

-Mi nombre es Lizbeth Laurel-Ella se presento.

-Ella es mi amiga Lucy-Natsu hablo para que la rubia se sentara.

-Lucy Heartfilia mucho gusto-Ella hablo un con un poco de sarcasmo.

-El gusto es mío-Ella respondió con una reconfortante sonrisa, lo cual irritaba a Lucy.

-Disculpa si te molesto pero que estás haciendo con Natsu?-Ella cada vez estaba más enojada.

-Nada solo estamos esperando a mi novio-Ella respondió, pero Lucy no le creía.

-Enserio bueno como es el-Ella intento hacer que dijera la verdad.

-No hace falta ahí viene-La ojiazul le indico para que viera a su novio.

-Hola Liz-El se acerco y la beso, cuando vio esa acción a Lucy casi se le caia la cara de la vergüenza.

-Hola cariño-Ella le dio otro beso.

-A hola Natsu-El fijo su mirada en su amigo.

-Hola Ei-El sonrió.

-No me vas a presentar a tu linda novia-Ei le dijo a su amigo, pero la ojiazul se molesto un poco y lo pellizco en la mejilla.

-Sí, ella es Lucy-El le presento a la rubia.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Eitan Jasmileid-El se presento.

-Mucho gusto-Ella aun tenía la cara roja.

-Bueno Natsu perdón si los interrumpimos, así que nos vemos amigo-El moreno se despedía.

-Adiós Natsu-chan-Liz se despedía de él.

-Si adiós-El se despidió.

-Dime desde cuando la conoces-Ella pregunto.

-Desde hace unas 2 semanas porque?-El respondió.

-Porque no me lo dijiste-Ella tenía la mirada abajo.

-Porque tu esta….espera un momento estas celosa?-El se interrumpió y pregunto.

-No-Ella hablo con un mohín.

-Entonces me iré con ellos-El mintió para que….

-No tú no tienes derecho de ir con ellos-Ella regaño a Natsu.

-Porque no?-El pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Porque tú eres mío y no te di permiso-Ella lo estaba regañando.

-Mmmmmmmm, y si no lo hago que pue…..-El fue interrumpido por un beso.

-No vas hacer nada, porque yo lo digo como tu novia-Ella le reafirmo al pelirosa, lo cual a él le agrado.

-Mi novia-El seguía mintiendo.

-Si tu novia así que no te dejare salir con ninguna chi…-Fue interrumpida por un beso del chico.

-Claro que si Lucy, no voy hacer enojar a mi novia-El dijo, ella sonreía de la felicidad por lo que acaba de decir.

-Tonto, no me hagas enojar-Ella le regaño con una sonrisa.

-Pero me gusta verte enojada, te ves hermosa-El le respondió. Después de un rato empezaron a hablar y actuar como una pareja, pero ella detuvo la plática por…

-Oye Natsu-Ella le hablo.

-Que ocurre Lucy?-El pregunto.

-Sabes que no usamos protección verdad-Ella le dijo.

-Si-E hablo un poco confundido.

-Pero no sabías que no era un día seguro-Ella tenía la cara un poco roja.

-Espera un momento quieres decir que….-El estaba en shock.

-Si-Ella sonrió muy sonrojada viendo a su novio.

-No puede ser-El aun seguía en shock.

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

Advertencia, esta advertencia es para aclarar algo y eso es:

**Nosotros no nos hacemos responsables por lo que haya ocurrido después del acto sexual, así que tengan precaución de usar protección para evitar accidentes (**Embarazos**)**

De antemano gracias por la atención SAYONARA!

**Lo siento…..Después de haber escrito esta historia me siento más pervertido…..Bueno dejando de un lado eso, este fue el ultimo capitulo espero que les haya gustado…..Si tienen alguna queja háganmela saber…..Gracias por leerme!...Si tienen alguna idea para otro fic háganmela saber la podría hacer…..Gracias y SAYONARA!**


End file.
